A Star's Life
by eclipse888
Summary: An unknown Alicorn prince lives among the ponies and Celestia wants him to reveal himself but will the past of the stallion come back to haunt him and immerse him into the darkness or will he shine brighter than ever and become equestria's hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own mlp, all rights go to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I only own Star Shield and this story.

**'Bold' :Unknown pony's thoughts**

_**'Italics' : Star's thoughts**_

Canterlot, Equestria ~ Canterlot castle

A gray coat pegasus guard approaches a double door with a star emblem above the entrance. He enters rushing to give his weekly report. "Sir, all guards report that the perimeter is secured" said one of the royal guards to his commanding officer.

"Thank you Cloud, that'll be all for now. Make sure that all our units about training next week. I don't want the royal guard to have any slackers, tell them they are to report by dawn in one week at the arena, is that clear?" Replied a white coated pony with a blue and white striped mane. His cutie mark, a golden star in a blue shield hidden underneath his silver armor with a sapphire star on his chest plate.

"Yes Commander Star Shield sir!" He replied with a salute.

"Good. You're dismissed!" Star saluted back as cloud left his office,closing the doors as he left. Once left alone, he sighs removing his armor and opening up his wings as he walked to one of the large windows in his office that overlook the city. "I'll never understand why celestia wants me to put up this charade of me being an unicorn. Surely nopony even knows of who I turned into before do they..." He was interrupted by a faint knock at his door. "Come in princess cadence and twilight sparkle."

He turned around as the young adult pink Alicorn mare entered with a lavender unicorn on her back,a foal who was already on the verge of becoming a teenager. She was smiling brightly as she walked to him."How do you know it was us.. Commander?" She said with an emphasis on commander, she didn't like it when he called her by title though she knew it was just his way of teasing.

"It's easy when you two keep coming at the end of each day to check up on me cadence." He smiled at her,dropping his guard demeanor as he glanced at twilight curled up, sleeping."Let me guess...another late night studying." She giggled and nodded. "Well you know Twilight loves to study." He nodded remembering how he found her in the library with a pile of books around her. He had begun finding her more often and soon began reading books and studying together. He and twilight had been good friends since then or study buddies as the filly liked to call it. He soon met cadence as well with him hanging around with twilight as often as he could and now, all three have become nearly inseparable. "Yes, she loves books as I do. I hope she isn't too much trouble for you cadence."

"Nothing I can't handle Star. Besides you really help out a lot when you're around. I still wonder how you're able to make time with your duties and assignments." She replied with some concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'll always have time for you and twilight."

"Star...you know what I mean. You spend so much time with us that you probably stay up late every night just to finish." She said worryingly as she set twilight on a leather couch placed across the window with her magic as she put her hoof to his chest and looked up at him." I don't want you to lose any sleep or get in trouble because of us." He smiled and placed his hoof on her cheek." Cadence...I'll always be there for you and twilight. I won't get in trouble, trust me. As for sleep, you know I don't need it. Not as often as you do."

"Yes...I forgot about that. I just get worried that you bite off more than you can chew."

"I suppose I'm just cursed with caring too much about you and twilight." He said laughing as Cadence hit his shoulder playfully. "How a childish stallion like you became a commander of the royal guard is a mystery." She tried to say whilst trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. "Ow Cady, ease off the hit, I bruise easily."

"Oh stop it Star, I did not hit you that hurt. Besides I've seen the others hit you harder with punches,kicks, weapons, and even magical offensive attacks. You really scared us when you wouldn't get up from the blast the unicorn guards did with all their magic combined...we almost thought that you were...that you were gone..." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. Star wrapped his wings around her, holding her in a hug as he stroked her mane slowly while she stained his chest with tears. They remained like that for a few minutes before Star Shield finally spoke. "Cadence...I promise that you'll never lose me. You and twi are special to me, you're two of the closest ponies to my heart I have and I would never go down without a fight." He looked down as she sniffed and looked up into his eyes. "R-Really? How can you be so sure?" He wiped her last tears away and kissed her cheek." Simple, I have a very hard head,I'm stubborn and don't give up, and also...I care too much for those I love to go away." She smiled and nuzzled his neck."Thank you Star, me and twilight love and care about you too."

"Yeah! You're the best Star!" They heard the voice of Twilight shout before the filly jumped into the two ponies. "I love you both so much Cadence and Star, forever and ever!"

"And we love you too forever too twilight." Star said as he and cadence hugged the filly. "I'm done with all my paperwork so if you'd like, we can do what you two want."

"Could I stay with you tonight Star? I wanna read some books with you." The filly said excitedly. He thought about it and looked at Cadence. "Do you think her parents will agree with that?" She nodded. "Yes Star, I asked them earlier today knowing twilight wouldn't want to go home so soon."

"Alright then, in that case, you can stay in my room."

"Yay! Can Cadence come along and stay with us?" He looked a bit surprised by that question and was about to say it might not be a good idea before cadence spoke first." Sure, I'd love to come along with you two." With that, twilight hopped onto star's back and the trio headed down the halls of the castle to a cobalt blue door. Star opened it and they entered. The walls were blue and had scattered pictures of Star Shield with Celestia, cadence, Twilight, Luna, and many others. There was a large desk, a king size bed, a closet, a large glass door to a balcony,a fireplace, a wardrobe for his armor and weapons, a large bookshelf that took up an entire wall for his book collection,and a private bathroom with a blue and purple theme. There was a large window to let the sunlight come in as well as the moonlight with the ceiling painted like the night sky with stars,constellations, and the full moon in its glorious shine. He closed and locked the door as twilight hopped down his back and ran up to the bed. Cadence walked behind him and smiled deviously. "Do you really want us to be uninterrupted during our study session or is there something else you expect tonight?" His cheeks turned a faint crimson color as the princess of love circled him. "No...nothing like that cadence. I just don't want us to be bothered, besides twilight is here with us." She faced him and their faces were within inches of each other as they looked into their eyes."Star you know I'm just teasing you. But I don't think twilight would mind much. Remember when we played house and I was the mom, you were the dad, and twilight was our foal. Or did you forget the kiss I gave you?"

"I remember very well. How could I when you caught me by surprise and twilight just 'aw'd' when we kissed. But aren't you dating shining armor?"

"He's a nice stallion I suppose but I'm not dating him. We're just friends Star Shield. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

"A little bit but I just want you to find a good stallion that will treat you right and love you the way you deserve to b-" He was silenced by a pair of soft,pink lips pressing against him. They closed their eyes as they enjoyed the loving kiss that made them feel as if everything was right. They kissed and moved their hooves around their bodies for a few minutes before they felt a pair of small hooves poke their sides. "Star! Cadence! Can we please study now?!" The filly said as she grew impatient while she grabbed a book of spells from the bookshelf. They broke apart and opened their eyes as they smiled at each other. "Alright twilight, we can study and read some books." With that they spent the next two hours on the bed,reading different spell books and studying what each spell did until twilight had fallen asleep. Star got up gently from the bed and walked out to his balcony as cadence followed after tucking twilight in.

He stood out staring at the sky as cadence walked beside saw Celestia on a higher balcony and they nodded to each other. Celestia lighted up her horn and lowered the sun while Star Shield lit up his horn and raised the moon and the stars to create the night sky. "And here I thought Celestia was the one who's been raising the sun and moon all these years."

"No, I didn't want celestia to get exhausted so I chose to take over the night. After all, it's a bit of way to thank her and her sister..." He spoke with pain and sorrow. Cadence nuzzled his neck to comfort him."Star...I know you miss her but don't blame yourself. You didn't know what would happen."

"I know cadence but I just feel so guilty...not only did I fail to be there for Luna when she needed me but I also nearly killed Celestia...they were the only ones I had and I lost one of them then nearly lost another by my own hooves."

"Celestia forgave you didn't she? After all she sent the royal guard to find you then brought you back. As for Luna, she will come back and she'll be back to normal." It hurt her to see him with so much sadness in his eyes.

"I suppose you're right. I guess even after all this time, I still feel sorrow and guilt."

"Someday that feeling will go away, don't worry. I still can't believe you're as old as Celestia and Luna. You look more younger, young as me." She said as she tried to cheer him up and give him something else to think about. He smiled slightly and looked up at the night sky. "Maybe I'm just too good looking and handsome to start aging." She giggled and kissed him softly. "Be quiet star, you're starting to sound like blueblood."

"Alright, but I'm still nowhere like him. He's far too pompous for my liking. I swear sooner or later I'll kick his sorry flank so hard he'll land in the everfree forest."

"Well if you do, tell me ahead of time so I can watch." He nodded. "Alright,I'll make sure to remind you. For now, why don't you head to bed and rest?" She pouted and looked at him sadly."what about you? Aren't you going to sleep with us?"

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep. I do have to keep watch you know."

"Fine...but can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" He kissed her deeply as she wrapped her hooves around her neck. They broke the kiss after a few minutes for air. "Now go to bed cadence. Knowing you and I, it might lead to more if we keep it up."She grinned and went to bed,swaying her hips side to side. He stared at her body down to her flank as she headed inside then blushed and looked around.'_ Why must she be such a good tease? I'm lucky to have her in my life._.' He thought as he tried to change his mindset. He failed until he stared at the moon...the mare in the moon._'According to legends, Nightmare moon will come back to try to bring forth eternal night. The only question is if Nightmare moon returns, is Luna still within her or has she been lost to the darkness.._.' He decided maybe it was better to sleep and went inside to his bed where cadence and twilight were sleeping together. Cadence on the right side,twilight in the middle, and an empty space for him on the left side. He laid down slowly, thinking that tonight he could take the night off and closed his eyes to forget his troubles and enjoy being with two of the closest ponies to his heart. However, before he slept,a voice spoke in his mind. '**Enjoy your life Star Shield for sooner or later, you'll lose it all**..'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

Star Shield awoke as the sun shined through his window and enveloped his room in a yellow glow. He saw a note where cadence and twilight had been asleep last night. He picked up the note and sat up as he read:

_Dear Star, me and twilight woke up and went to have some breakfast. We would have woken you up but you looked so cute and peaceful, I chose to let you rest. After all, it's about time you took a good rest. We'll come by later in your room so you don't miss us too much._

_Love, Cadence_

"I guess she's right about me having a rest. I guess Celestia must've noticed I wasn't awake either and lowered the moon before raising the sun to bring forth the new day." He climbed out of bed and set the note on the desk then walked over to his closet. He opened the door and looked through his clothes before putting on a black hoodie. "Not very formal but it should hide my wings nicely. I can't have too many ponies knowing about me, the lost prince." He laughed as he tried his nervousness of revealing himself at the gala and thought about what to do since during this peaceful period, there wasn't much to do with the royal guard. Then he had an idea of visiting Tia as his horn glowed a light blue and he teleported to the throne room.

Canterlot castle, throne room

He appeared as Celestia stood up and spoke with a bit of surprise and concern. "Star Shield... What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for falling asleep last night." He said partially honest. There was still more he came for.

"You don't need to apologize. You were very tired and I know you haven't slept in weeks working hard and spending time with my student and niece." She could sense something else was on his mind but didn't want to push him on the matter.

"Thank you for understanding... Though could I ask you something..?"

"Of course, what is it?"

He walked towards her and looked at her sadly. "Why...why did you forgive me? Don't you think I'm a monster like everypony thought I was back then..?" She came down from the throne until they were face to face with one another. She touched his cheek with her hoof as she spoke softly. "I don't think you're a monster at all Star. You just lost control of your anger. I forgave you because I can feel in your heart that you don't want to harm anypony and that you care about everypony in equestria. I can't blame you for losing control, after all...I know how close you and Luna had been before she changed. She was lucky to have you as a friend." He nodded and hugged her as she returned it. "Tia, I am sorry for ever harming you. Its been one of my biggest regrets of my life for it wasn't your fault. And yes, me and Luna were very close but that didn't mean I didn't love you too. You've always been somepony I could go when I need to be comforted and one I could always trust. You'll always be in my heart Tia." He hugged her tighter as he felt tears staining his chest. "And you'll always be in mine Star Shield. You're one of the sweetest,kindest,and most protective ponies I've had the pleasure to have with me. You're everypony's dream come true of a knight in shining armor." He blushed at the compliment and smiled. "I try my best Tia. Though, you're beautiful, smart,wise, kind, and understanding which makes you a good contender for the princess the knight goes through life and death to be with." She stopped crying as her sadness was replaced with a smile and pink cheeks. "You're such a sweet talker star, you'll make all the mares fall for you at this year's gala." He let her go and they stood beside each other.

"Perhaps but I'm still unsure about attending the gala as a prince instead of a guard."

"Come now Star, I know it'll be hard but remember that you'll have me beside you. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who'd love to dance with their prince charming."

"You'll all get your turn don't worry. I suppose I'm just worried about the reactions of the ponies when they see me. After all, nopony even knows about another royal pony,especially not a prince who's the only male Alicorn."

"Star Shield, you're going to worry and scare yourself thinking like that. Just smile,behave, and show that you're not intimidating..."

He raised his eyebrow as she said this. "Intimidating? What do you mean Celestia? I'm not intimidating at all."

"Oh really? Besides the fact that you're as tall as me and that you're unknown to most ponies outside the castle, I've seen how my guards react when you enter. Not to mention the fact that a week ago,a few of the new guards were sent to the hospital from being traumatized and the rest were all so bruised and tired they could barely walk." She said with a stern voice like a mother scolding her child.

"I already said I was sorry Tia. I didn't mean to hurt or scare them that much... I just wanted to give them a little startle and see how skilled they were." He replied sadly. He had good reasons but he forgot sometimes that he needs to keep his power under control. Celestia knew he felt bad and kissed his cheek. "I know you are but from now on, I think it might be better that you wear something to suppress your power. Otherwise, you may end up causing far more harm than good. I can't have my prince getting in trouble."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine, but make it a necklace or something else that is small enough that won't get in the way. And to be clear, who ever said I'm your prince Tia?"

"Aww are you saying you don't love me?"

"I-I do..I just...I don't know! Stop putting me in positions like this... You know I don't like it when you or cadence do this. I'm only one stallion." He blushed as he felt embarrassed and confused why he had to suffer being around two beautiful mares who tease him day and night.

"Oh Star, I know you love me and I know Cadence knows it too. We just like to make you blush because you look cute. You just have a certain quality where it's pretty easy for mares to like you."

"Still wish you didn't do it...but I do love you both. Then again, I love and care for everypony. I'd do anything to keep equestria."

"Then don't think about the gala anymore or about what the ponies will think, just relax and spend some time with your friends. Just go have fun for once." She smiled warmly at him. "You work too hard and you deserve to take a break. You've helped and taken care of me and the others. But now, I want you to think about yourself and enjoy a few days in peace."

"Alright, thank you Tia. See ya at the gala and don't even try to eat cake, I'll be watching you." He grinned as Tia blushed lightly and he teleported himself to his bedroom. He noticed that it was already noon.

He took off his hoodie and put it back in the closet. He stopped at the closet door as he sensed somepony was in the room. "What are you doing here?"

The stranger laughed, "I just came to see who's in charge of the bothersome Royal guard that's been chasing me down...I now see why they've gotten so much more tougher."

Star turned and growled as he looked at the dark gray earth pony with black spiked mane with red streaks,blood red slitted eyes, and a dark black hooded cloak covering his body stained with dried up blood. "You have a lot of nerve coming here Crimson shadow after what you've done." Crimson shadow yawned and said casually. "Come now Star, their lives weren't much anyway. At least now they have some value."

"You killed an entire town! You torture them, you kill the children in front of the parents for Celestia's sake. You're wanted in every kingdom because of the destruction, torture, and mass murders you've committed in each of them all throughout equis!"

"I don't believe you're one to lecture me on my crimes Star Shield. After all, you destroyed your entire kingdom, your subjects, your friends,your family... You murdered them all and obliterated your kingdom to nothing. I may be a wanted criminal but I at least draw the line somewhere."

Star's anger rose as he believed that this pony was just lying. "No! You're lying! A monster destroyed my kingdom and killed my parents! It wasn't me!"

Shadow smirked. "You're right, a monster did destroy it but guess where it came from Star Shield... It came from you. Just as you nearly killed princess celestia because she banished her sister to the moon, you also destroyed your own kingdom and your family, all because of you."

Star stood frozen in shock. Could it really be true? Could he really have killed his own family? "No...it can't be true...I couldn't have done it..."

"It's very true commander. You, my dear Alicorn stallion, are the reason your family is no more and had your anger not faded away... You would've been responsible for the celestia's death as well." Crimson shadow knew Star was too shocked to react so he quickly grabbed his dark crystal blade and charged towards the Alicorn. Star Shield had barely enough time to react to see crimson stab him through the chest with his sword. "You see Star, nopony told you either because they don't know or they wanted to hide it from you but you are much more powerful than Celestia or Luna. You can easily be the most powerful living thing in equestria if pushed to your limit. I'll even tell you another secret...just like the princess of the night has her dark side,you do too." Crimson grinned as Star's coat started to change to black,starting from the chest and spreading through his body. He removed the sword from Star's chest and smiled as Star fell onto the ground while the darkness slowly consumed him."If you're lucky enough, you might go into your other form after this or remain yourself but...chances are you're going to become this form first. See you soon...Night Blade.. " With that, Crimson laughed and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Canterlot castle, south tower; 12:30pm

"I wonder if Star Shield has woken up. Sometimes I swear he's just too stubborn to realize that he can't push himself so much." Cadence sighed as she walked down the hallways to check on Star after leaving him sleeping. She got to his door and saw there was red lights emanating as she sensed something evil inside. She opened the door and rushed in only to freeze in place at the sight before her. Star Shield was in the center of the room screaming in agony. His body was surrounded a dark aura as his coat turned jet black, his mane changed from blue and white to a black and blood red spiked mane, his teeth sharpened, and his usual blue eyes became bright red slitted eyes. However, his body wouldn't remain and kept alternating between his normal and darker look as he looked towards the door at Cadence with sadness. "I'm sorry..." He breathed the words out before collapsing. Cadence ran over to him and saw his body return to normal. His breathing was slow but steady so she knew he was unconscious but stable. Her horn lit up as she picked his body up and laid him down on his bed before leaving to alert the doctor and tell Celestia what happened.

3 months later...

Doctor...when will he wake up?" Asked the concerned princess of the sun as she held Star's hoof, hoping he'd wake up. His body was attached to an assortment of machines with the only sound in the room being the beep of the heart monitor.

"I don't know Princess Celestia... His vitals appear fine now but whatever he was struck with is having an unknown effect on his body."

"...will he survive..?"

"Yes...it's hard for me to believe but it appears his body is fighting back whatever is harming him. In time, he should awake from his comatose state."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

"You're welcome your highness" He walked out of the room. Twilight and Cadence came in.  
"Princess...Is Star going to be okay?" Asked the young unicorn. She had always loved it when he would stay up with her or how he would protect her any time she was scared.

Cadence missed his playful attitude as well as the things he'd always do just to try to make her smile. And he always told her one thing that made her happy, that no matter what he'd always love her and protect her. Seeing him in so much pain three months ago though made her feel like crying so much but she wanted to be strong for Twilight.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Twilight and Spike were on Star's bed beside him. It wasn't until Celestia spoke that she broke away from her thoughts. "Twilight... What are you doing?" Asked the princess of the sun curiously.

"I'm keeping him safe like he did with me." Star's body seemed to respond as the electricity dissipated and moved to the other side of the bed and stood beside celestia. She noticed how celestia gripped Star's hoof, not wanting to let go. "Auntie, he'll be okay. He's always gotten himself hurt doing something dangerous"/p

"Yes I know but Cadence...This is different from those moments. I lost my sister a thousand years ago because I wasn't there for her and I almost lost him too by sending Luna away and letting the darkness get to him...and now here I am again, seeing Star in what could be the last time as his usual self."

"Don't lose hope.. We both know he's a fighter when something threatens the lives of Equestria. He'll come through,I know he will...he just has to.."

"You're right...we must keep our hopes up and have faith that Star will wake up."

"And until then we'll keep him safe by staying with him. Now why don't you go and we'll stay here with Star Shield. Then in the night, you can watch over him."

"Thank you Cadence,if anything happens to Star don't hesitate to tell me." Celestia walked over to the door and glanced at Star's body one last time before opening the door and leaving, closing the door behind her as she walked away. Cadence got up and laid on the bed with star,resting her head on his chest. She could still feel the darkness within him but the beating of his heart calmed her. Soon, they fell asleep with Twilight and Spike on his left and Cadence on his right.

Meanwhile in Star's mind...

Two ponies were in the midst of battle, colliding with a loud boom as they matched blow for blow. One a white alicorn with a light blue aura while the other was a black alicorn with a red aura. The battle had been going on since Star had gone unconscious and neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand as they stood a few feet away from each other, glaring at one another.

"Give it up Star Shield, you're too weak to remain in control of our body!"The dark alicorn exclaimed as his aura illuminated more.

"I'll never give up Night Blade! I'm not going to allow you to hurt anypony! Not while I'm around!" Star shouted as his aura brightened.

Night growled and charged forward, Star did the same and were about to collide...until their bodies were held by a pair of claws. It was a dragon and probably at least 40', he had a white body,blue spikes down his back and tail, a light blue underbelly, and his eyes were sapphire blue. He spread his white wings on display for all to see under was icy blue. It spoke in a calm yet threatening voice. "Enough with the fighting both of you. You will get nowhere whether you like it or not. Now enough of the constant combat because our body is in enough damage without you both nearly tearing it up."

"OUR BODY?!" They exclaimed in surprise.

He let them go and stood on his four claws as he looked at the two ponies."Yes,our body...now then, Star stand down. As for you, I suggest you back off Night Blade and return to where you came which is within Star's darkness. If Star Shield refuses to let you take over then he won't do it whether you want it or not. Unless you would rather try your luck against me,just go peacefully."

"Bring it on dragon, I'll take you down and then I'll get rid of Star as well to forever control our body." Night Blade smiled and lit up his horn as a red ball with black lightning around began to form at the tip of his horn. The ball increased in size until it was as large as the dragon himself. The dragon stared unamused as Star Shield watched from the sidelines. It was baffling to see the dragon act so bored when he knows that he's the target.

"You asked for it dragon, I'll show you to stay out of my way!" He shouted as he launched the energy ball towards the dragon. The dragon smiled and stood up. As soon as it was within reach, he caught the energy ball with his claws, trying not to laugh as he saw the surprised look on Night's face.

"As I said before, you should have just returned where you belong peacefully...now it's my turn..." He held the energy ball and threw it back towards night as his spikes glowed. Night dodged his own attack and prepared himself as the explosion from his attempt was heard."Let's see if you can handle my attack arrogant pony." He put his claws together as a white ball of energy with blue lightning around it formed between them, increasing in diameter until it was a tenth of his size. Then put his claws forward and launched his attack towards night but not as a ball but as an energy beam. Night attempted to fight back with a counterattack but he was soon enveloped in the dragon's attack. He screamed in pain before it was over and he wasn't seen any longer. Star gulped nervously as he saw only some smoke coming from where Night Blade was.

"You have no need to worry about ending up like him." Said the dragon sensing Star's concern./p

"Is he...gone?"

"For the moment... But be warned that he'll come back Star. Night will return and he will attempt to take over your body over and over. The constant struggle won't end until one of you parishes or you somehow get along. Especially in eight years on the day of the summer sun celebration, Night will be able to succeed in taking your body over. "

"Alright...but why in eight years on the summer sun celebration?"

"That's simple Star Shield... The mare you saw banished to the moon that unleashed Night Blade to the world for the first time...as far as you know... will be returning to finish what she started." He muttered part of what he said knowing Star had no knowledge of his past before ending up with Celestia and Luna.

"So..you mean...Luna is going to come back?!" Star said happily as his wings fluttered in excitement. He couldn't believe that after so long,he'd see his best friend once more.

"Not exactly Star." The Alicorn slumped down in hopelessness as he felt his dream of seeing Luna again be crushed. "At least not in the way you know her. She will be returning but as Nightmare moon not as Luna."

"Nightmare moon? But what about Luna?" Star inquired in disappointment, he didn't want Nightmare moon, he wanted Luna, the princess of the night and his best friend.

The dragon sighed in annoyance. The drake felt he was talking to a child but he couldn't blame the pony for the ignorance. "Nightmare moon is Luna but she's what Night Blade is for you. Nightmare moon, the dark side of the moon if you would." Star rolled his eyes at the statement the dragon made. "Nonetheless, if you are to stand a chance against Night Blade and others like him that only wish to harm the citizens of equestria...then you must learn to control the power you and I have and perhaps build up your body to contain your power without the use of suppressors."

"Okay...how do I do that?"

"By training: learn to control your magic by practicing spells while developing new ones, increase your speed with wing workouts, and build up strength by doing strenuous activities. You will need to do all three for without one, you will not benefit from our power. Finally, you will need to learn to tap into me to help stabilize yourself when your output surpasses the capacity of your body."

"Star took mental notes of what he needed to do. "Once I can do all this...will I be able to change between pony and dragon at will?" The dragon nodded.

"Yes you will but be careful when changing forms. After all, it does require a moderate amount of magic and you might accidentally damage property or somepony when you're my size out in equestria."

Star thought for a moment before grinning. "Well can I use magic?" The dragon nodded. "Is it through the claws or mouth?" He nodded again meaning he could do it from both. "And if I were to cast a spell on myself, would it work in your dragon form?"

"Considering we are bonded I suppose it could be possible...why do you ask?" The dragon asked curious as to what this pony had in mind.

"You'll find out soon um...I just remembered... You never told me what your name was mister dragon."

"You may call me Nova."

"Alright, thank you for your help and for the information."

"One last thing before you wake up...I'll give you one week to spend with your loved ones then at midnight of the final day, you are to head to the everfree forest to begin your training, no exception."

Star felt glum to have to leave so suddenly but he knew he had to. "Alright Nova...but before I go, I want to ask you about how you ended up in me and what you know about me."

"I understand your curiosity and I will tell you what you want to know Star Shield once we're in the everfree forest...including the events of what happened to your parents."

"Alright, hopefully I can take it all. Thank you, see you again." The dragon extended his claw and Star shook it with his hoof as everything faded into black.

He awoke with a groan as his eye took in the moonlight shining through the room. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a large silhouette on his bed. His movements woke it up as he attempted to sit up.

"Star Shield...is it really you?" Said a soft voice he knew all too well. He turned his head to gaze into her light magenta eyes which were tearing up.

He leaned closer and nuzzled her cheek."Yes Tia, it's me...who else would I be?" She responded with an almost suffocating hug as she let out her sobs into his shoulder.

"Oh Star,I thought I lost you again! I thought you'd never wake up and that you would be lost in the dark forever!"He wrapped his left wing over her,being careful to not disturb the machines attached to him as he tried to calm her down. "Celestia...I'll never get lost in the darkness.. I promised you I wouldn't let it consume me without a fight. That day when I looked into your eyes and saw the sadness and pain in them as well as the harm I caused you along with the city...it made me realize that I didn't want to become that again and I intend to prevent that from happening." Her sobs were slowly stopping so he continued. "No matter what happens...I will be with you in spirit and heart to always protect you. I love you Celestia and I love Equestria and there's no way I will ever become that monster again without fighting the hardest possible." She let go slightly, making it more comfortable for Star as he whispered in her ear. "I will protect you with my life Tia and if any ever do...I'll make them regret it. For Equestria and for you along with everypony I care about, I will always be its protector."

"Thank you...thank you so much Star..."

"Anytime Celestia..." She let go as she wiped her tears and smiled."I know Cadence, Twilight, and Spike will be happy to know you're awake."

"Spike? The baby dragon that is with Twilight... Why would he be happy to hear about my recovery?"

"Star...you may not have noticed,but Spike looks up to you. He considers you to be his role model for how you're friendly towards most ponies and how you risk your own life to protect your loved ones."

"I don't understand...How would he know any of that? He and I have barely actually spent any time in a room together."

"Well Cadence was telling some stories to Twilight that I had told her years ago about how you had helped me and Luna defeat King sombra, the time you had prevented King Talos of the griffin kingdom from invading Equestria, and some of the other heroics you've been doing around Canterlot and throughout Equestria. Spike was with them and after hearing those things... He really took a shine to you Star."

"I suppose I should be flattered...I'll make sure to speak with the young drake in private so we may get to know one another better."

"That's very sweet Star. Tomorrow, we'll get rid of these things and we can spend time together in the gardens." He nodded and accepted her offer of spending the day with her. It had been centuries since they've actually spent quality time with each other. "Great, then it's a date."

"A date huh? Since when have we been dating?"

She blushed and looked away. It was odd for her to act like this. Star reached over with his hoof and turned her back to look at him."Tia, what is going on? You always used to try to tease me about how I avoided you saying that I was doing it because I had a crush on you. Yet, now you seem to look away and avoid looking me in the eye..."

Her ears drooped down as she spoke quietly, "that's because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Tia? Did somepony threaten you?"

"No, it's not that. It's more personal...it's about us."

"What about us Celestia?"

"Well... We've known each other for a long time and I know we're good friends but...lately I've been feeling so weird around you Star Shield. At first I thought maybe it was just because of your attitude or I was just ill. However, every time I needed you, you have always been there. You have been my shoulder to cry on during Luna's banishment and even when you were mad at me or were being a cold,detached stallion and tried to stay away from me, you never let anypony harm me...you always defended me. You even faced an army to protect me, though I was terrified you would destroy the planet by your magic. Over the years, I always felt strange whenever you held me, as if whenever I was close to you, I felt completely safe and protected...now I realize why." She looked at him directly and placed her hoof on his chest. "I don't want to be just friends anymore Star, nor do I just want us to be guard and I want is...I want to be your marefriend..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:To all my readers, I'm very sorry for not updating in a long time. I got slammed by work and my chapters were deleted before I could upload them so I've been having to rewrite the next few chapters so if I mess up,I apologize in** **advance. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Star P.O.V.

"I want...I want to be your marefriend."

I froze up at hearing those words. I had learned what a marefriend was from my books but never had one myself yet because I guess it never came to mind. Yet here I am with one of the most beautiful mares who's also my oldest friend actually wanting to date me. Then again, maybe I heard it wrong or something.

'Maybe she just blurted it out,' Star Shield thinks as he tries to reason what she said.

'Star Shield... It's quite clear that she wants to be with you', spoke Nova as he listened in on the two.

'...I know...I'm just not sure..'

"Tia...are you sure about what you're saying? I mean I'm not really sure if I would be ready to be in a relationship."

Celestia gave me a deadpan expression, like if I had just said something dumb. "Star...by what I've seen and heard, you are already in a relationship with Cadence. You've been dating her for a few months already, how can you not know that?"

I shrugged innocently. I didn't pay attention to love and relationships, I just thought it was just a special friendly bond I had with her...though apparently, I was wrong. But if I'm really with Cadence, why is she asking to be with me?

"But if what you say is true, how can I date you if I'm with Cadence already?"

"Because...You could start a herd like some stallions do. It's common for it to happen considering mares highly outnumber stallions in Equestria. As long as there is mutual agreement between everypony in the group, you can have a herd and there's no limit to just how many can be in it."

She's really persistent about being with me. I guess it couldn't hurt to try but I don't know if I feel that way towards her.

"Well in that case, won't we have to talk to Cadence about it first before i make my decision?"

"I already did while you were in your coma...and she agreed to it so long as you're willing to do it. Won't you at least give me a chance Star Shield?" She pleaded as she pouted and looked at me like a sad puppy would. It didn't take long for me to finally give in.

I sighed as I finally gave in, "Alright...since you're both okay with it...then I'm willing to give it a chance. We'll spend the day tomorrow and see how it goes."

"Okay Star...thanks." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips as she laid beside me.

"Now let's get some rest for our day tomorrow."

"Okay,goodnight Star I love you."

"Goodnight Celestia, I love you too." We cuddled together and soon fell asleep.

...(Seven days till departure)...

It was a bright,sunny day though for me, it brought both happiness as well as sadness. I awoke and stretched my muscles as I looked over at the empty space beside me. I guessed Celestia woke up first and already got back to her duties. I got up and went out to the balcony. I heard the sounds of the birds chirping as the sun gave the city a warm glow. However I couldn't get my mind at peace.

'Seven days...only seven days to spend time with them. I still have no idea on what to do about a herd, or Spike, or about telling them that I'll be gone...so much to deal with and only a week to do it in. I must remember that I'm doing this for them and to keep everypony safe...'

I thought to myself repeatedly because though I knew that I was doing this for good reason, my heart ached from having to leave my home and my loved ones after only waking up.

"If only I could stay here instead of having to go...but I know that I can't stay. Besides I'd probably attract more trouble here and I can't have that. I just need to think on how to spend this week and with whom so I don't leave out anypony..." He spoke to himself as he he wondered the plan for his last week in Canterlot. He hadn't noticed a small purple dragon coming in his bedroom to check up on him with the lavender unicorn. Usually, he'd sense anypony but with the recent events and his temporary stay in Canterlot, he couldn't think straight anymore.

The small drake slowly walked up to the stallion and tugged on his left hoof. "Star Shield? Hey... Are you okay?"

The stallion snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the small dragon. "Oh Spike... Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about things.. What is it?" I replied in a more depressed tone than I had wanted.

"Star...I know you're lying. What's going on?"

"I guess I'm worried Spike...", I replied. I certainly didn't want to tell them now, it was too soon.

"I guess you mean what happened to you, don't you?" Said Twilight as she stood to my right.

"Yeah...I may not have harmed anypony but...I'm afraid that I might not be able to stop myself next time." Spike laid his claw on my shoulder causing me to look at the dragon with slight sadness.

"It'll be okay Star, no matter what... You will always have me and your friends to help you."

It made me smile to see he cares and that he's trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Spike. You may be a baby dragon but you amaze me with the wisdom you contain."

Spike shrugged and smiled brightly. "Yep, I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly,"Yes Spike...speaking of which Mr. Amazing, would you like to hang out together tomorrow?"

The dragon jumped up excitedly, "Really?! Just the two of us?"

"I'll take that as a yes and I do mean just the two of us...I'll drop by Twilight's house tomorrow and pick you up in the afternoon."

"What about me Star? Don't you want to spend time with me anymore?", the unicorn said with such a disheartened tone.

I picked her up and nuzzled her gently on her forehead, " Of course I do Twi, you'll always be special to me. I'll spend time with you too alone, I promise."

She giggled in response and nodded. She nuzzled me back and I felt so happy, I felt like I wouldn't be able to smile any wider.

I was so focused on making Twilight happy, I didn't notice Spike trying to get my attention until I let Twilight down and looked at him slightly upset he ruined the moment.

"What is it Spike?"

"Star... I almost forgot, Princess Celestia wants to see you in the throne room."

Just like that, my happiness was replaced by panicked as I made my way to the door.

"Oh no...uh thanks Spike,i owe you one. See you tomorrow!"

I grabbed my armor then ran as fast as I could down the castle halls to the throne room, passing by guards as they look a bit bewildered from my panicked state. Honestly, I can't blame them. I skidded to a halt as the two pegasi guards at the two large gold double doors open them and I walked in,panting slightly as I tried to calm myself down while Celestia stands up from her throne and looks at me smiling.

"Hello Star, I hope you didn't tire yourself too much getting here."

"Not much...it'll pass..." I said like if it was no big deal and walked towards her. "Now then...are you ready for our little garden date?"

She nodded and came down beside me. "Of course, I rescheduled my day to have this special time with you."

"That's great, though what about my guard duties?" We walked next to each other as we headed down to the royal gardens.

"It's been taken care of...in fact, I thought i already told the prince of Equestria should retire and enjoy life a little."

"Celestia...I know you do but I don't really want to retire, I love doing what I do best. Besides, you know how I don't like how ponies will treat me if I'm royalty nor do I want everypony to know I'm the one...who hurt you. That's the reason I enjoy being a guard instead of a prince."

"I know Star but you can protect the citizens of Equestria by showing yourself as prince to everypony. Also... I was hoping you'd accept so we'd spend more time together like we used to do back when we were young...like you used to always do with me and Luna before you became so...protective and concerned about the safety of Equestria."

"I've always been concerned about the protection of equestria Celestia. That has never changed."

"But you have...you may have been protector of Equestria back then but you were also such a sweet, loving, kind friend to me. You'd always stay with me and Luna, you'd play games, sleep with us whenever we had bad dreams, and so much more. But ever since I had to banish Luna and your incident...you don't seem to act like you used to with me. You still comforted me but you never stayed with me as much as I wanted you to...you never came to see me unless it was business and you never seemed to be as happy as you used to."

I sighed as we arrived and walked through the beautiful flowers of the royal garden. Everything she said was true...I had changed but never gave it much thought. I especially didn't realize just how I had made her feel.

"I...I...I didn't know Tia. I guess even though I had come back and understood why you had to send Luna away, I still wasn't sure how to be with you so I just tried to be around only when you really needed me."

"...I know Star and I appreciated it but, there were times where I just wanted to talk to you and just be with you Star. Not to mention that though you have defeated threats to Equestria and kept the ponies safe, I was worried all the time that you wouldn't return. It especially worries me when you use powerful magic for extended amounts of time. More specifically, the dark magic spells and experiments you insist on doing."

"I know...I'm sorry, I really am. I'll wear the suppressors again if it'll help and I'll stop doing experiments."

"It would, but Star...just know that if you ever need somepony, you can always come to me." I nodded and we sat down under a oak tree. The birds chirped happily and the sight of the various colors from the different flowers and plants gave it a relaxing atmosphere.

"Tia...is the reason you're telling me this because you wanted me to be the same friend I was or..was it because if I had spent more time together with you in the past, we might be dating or married by now already?"

It did seem a bit odd she was just telling me this suddenly. Then again, maybe I didn't pay attention to her enough before.

She blushed, a faint pink on her cheeks as she looked at me. She looked very cute. "Both...but friend or lover Star Shield, it won't change my worry and concern for you."

I smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little. "You overreact Tia, I will be fine. I can handle myself and you don't need to baby me anymore."

I leaned against the tree sitting,Celestia moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest. She had her ear to my heart, probably listening to my heartbeat. She looked up at me as I looked down to look at her. Our eyes met and we couldn't help but stare at each other. It was as if we had lost ourselves in each other's eyes. "Just promise me that you'll be careful Star, I don't want to ever lose you." She moved up closer to my face.

"I promise I'll do my best Celestia...and you will never lose me because one way or another, I'll always come back." Their faces were inches apart as I touched Tia's cheek with my hoof. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." The distance between them dissipated as our lips connected and we lost ourselves in the embrace, focusing on nothing but the two of us. The kiss lasted for three minutes before we ended our kiss, staring at each other with a blush on our cheeks. I noticed from afar that some guards were looking and murmuring to one another. I decided to ignore it and the we remained close to each other throughout the day, holding and kissing each other lovingly while talking about old times in our childhood. By the time I returned to my room, I had just recently raised the moon and brought forth the night sky.

I laid down on his bed, a bit exhausted but happy. However, there was just so many things on my mind,my happiness just couldn't last long. I picked up an empty scroll and a quill from my desk with my magic then began making a list of what I wanted to do before I left.

"Let's see...have one more special day with Twilight, Cadence, Spike, and Celestia. Retire from the royal guard and check on the replacement if possible. Have one last look of Canterlot and the ponies...hmm..I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah, if time allows it,make sure to prank or kick snobby prince's flank.." I smiled to myself, a bit of an empty smile because even though it would be nice to prank blueblood, it still wasn't good to have to leave my friends and the place I've called home for centuries but, I suppose be worth it to be able to protect them in the future.

"...it'll all be worth it in the end when I return here better and stronger than I am."

I repeated the same words over and over before deciding to rest. I know I don't have to but I felt like my mind might need the rest for every night this week. However, I wanted Tia to rest so I'll stay up all week nonstop, I can rest after this week. I rolled up the scroll and placed it inside my bedside drawer, I put other papers to conceal it and set the quill on the drawer then stepped out to the balcony and felt the chilly night air hit my fur. I laid down and looked up at the mare in the moon. I remained vigilant while remaining focused on the moon as the night passed on to what would be another day...another day I have less before leaving them...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I'll be working on this story more and hopefully nothing will go wrong so I can get them out as soon as I can. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

'_**Italics bold' - Nova**_

_'Italics' - Star Shield_

~Six days to departure...~

Star Shield showed up to the dining room in his armor and four silver bracelets with a green gem in the center, one on each of his hooves, for breakfast as Tia and Blueblood, seated on her left, waited for him. The two guards by the door briefly saluted to Star and he saluted back before returning to their positions.

"Star, you're usually not this late for breakfast. Is something going on?" Asked the sun princess.

"There must be for this retch to dare to be keep royalty waiting." Replied the obnoxious prince.

'I swear Blueblood...one of these days...I'll make you regret every oppressing statement you've ever said.' Star's energy spiked briefly before returning to normal as he sat a few seats away from the royals.

"No...I just lost track of time, besides I'm only five minutes late so don't worry about it."

The servants came with what could easily be a buffet of fancy,delicious foods. There was enough food that it could feed a small army easily. However, there always seemed to be something wrong with the food for the self-centered prince.

"Ugh, you call this food? It's too salty and this one is too dry..." And on and on he seemed to go on about every piece of food being bad for some reason. It irritated the two alicorns to no end and Star was about to shut that snob's mouth up, however Celestia shook her head at Star knowing what he was thinking then spoke sternly to Blueblood.

"That's enough Blueblood. These ponies have worked hard to make this food now you will be quiet and eat it with no complaints or I will let Star choose a punishment for you." The prince gulped nervously and nodded. They ate in silence the rest of breakfast.

Star and Tia glanced at one another as they also ate in silence but inside, they knew they were both laughing. It was one of the rare moments where they felt more connected and happy.

Star finished quickly while making sure to eat properly. It was tedious but it was etiquette. Tia finished shortly after. They soon left together as the snobby prince finished and left to his room. He didn't leave without giving a scoff and a glare at Star first. Star shook his head and he headed out into the hallway with the princess.

"So Star Shield... Care to tell me why you were late to breakfast? I know it wasn't because you overslept so what is it?" Asked the princess curiously with a hint of worry.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about some things and lost track of time." He replied. Star did in fact think about many things but he didn't want to tell Celestia. As much as she probably deserved to know, he didn't want her to spend the week worried about him or pleading with him about staying. He would tell her...just not now.

"Very well Star...just try to be on time next time. In the meantime, maybe you could pick out a nice suit to wear for the gala."

Star stopped in his tracks causing Tia to turn around and look at him.

"The gala? The grand galloping gala? But I thought I missed it..."

"You did...but I postponed it so you wouldn't miss it. After all, you're going to be revealed as a prince of Equestria there and besides, Cadence and I would love to have a dance with our prince."

"Great...so I still have to do it." He said unenthusiastically.

"Star...stop being like a little foal, you know you'll have to do it sooner or later. It might as well be soon at the gala."

"Fine...when is it?"

"It'll be in six days Star Shield."

_'Six days huh? Guess I've got no choice but to attend it...'_ He thought.

"Alright, I'll make sure to dress for the occasion Celestia. Now can we please talk about something else?"

"Alright Star Shield but don't bring up anything regarding dark magic because I already told you that's dangerous and I don't want you doing anymore experimentations with it."

_'After what happened last time, I'm keeping dark magic experiments away from the castle._' He thought back to how a spell he was practicing caused the ponies in the castle had lived their worst nightmares and Celestia had to undo it. In other words, not a good time for everypony's life that day.

"Yes I know, I was just wondering about having a small sleepover with you, Cadence, Twilight, and Spike...and see if you'd be interested."

"Hmm I might, but if I say yes...you'll have to help me do a lot of paperwork." She replied with a slight grin.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "If it'll get you to join us then it's a deal."

"Alright, we'll see if you really can do it. I'll send over the papers by the afternoon. Oh and about your retirement...have you thought about it?"

"Yes...I have and I will retire from the royal guards. However, I think I'll enjoy it more knowing somepony capable will be in charge."

"Well how about Twilight's brother?"

"Shining armor? I suppose he is a good guard and shows some leadership qualities but I'm not sure if I can talk to him. We haven't really spoken since I took him down with ease in our spar and spent time with Cadence and his sister. However, he is one of the best ponies in the guard. I can't say he can take over my position but he definitely has potential for a position such as lieutenant or captain."

"Is that really the only reason he doesn't talk to you?"

"Not exactly...he has a crush on Cadence and when we sparred...I may have taken him down in eight seconds while all the others,including Cadence, were watching."

Celestia thought about what to do for a few moments before sighing.

"Well...try to talk to him and see if you can get along any better. Maybe not as friends but comrades."

_'Comrades? Guess that could work...though how do I even begin when he hates me?'_

"I'll see if I talk to him later when I get Spike. Then, I'll send in my papers stating my retirement from the royal guard. If I don't catch Shining at home, I'll talk to him sometime later."

"Alright Star Shield, just make sure to be careful. Now I need to go get ready for a meeting, why don't you go and pick up Spike right now?"

"Sure, it's almost time anyways. I'll see you later Tia." He looks around for anypony but doesn't notice anypony so he wraps his hoof around her neck and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "For good luck my princess."

Her cheeks blushed a light pink as she gave a kiss in return. "Just stay out of trouble my prince."

"I'll try my best, I love you Tia."

"I love you too Star" As she spoke those words, Star lit up his horn and teleported to his room. He took off his armor and set them down on the floor. He looked through his closet and found a fancy black suit. He put it on,making sure to cover his wings and his bracelets,or suppressors, in case it alarms anypony. The suit covered both nicely as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look pretty good if I do say so myself. I look just like a rich unicorn of Canterlot." He smiled and teleported outside of the castle then walked out into the streets of Canterlot.

It was a 10 minute walk before he arrived at a small two-story house on the corner. He came up the steps and knocked on the door then waited patiently. He wasn't quite sure what to do on his day with the little drake so he just hoped Spike would enjoy spending time together at least.

The door opened and revealed a white mare with a white and purple striped mane in a style similar to twilight. She smiled upon seeing the pony and hugged him gently.

"Star, it's such a pleasure to see you again. How are you? Please come in." She let go and stepped aside for him. He thanked her and went inside. She closed the door and they went to the living room.

"I've been doing well miss, I'm back to normal." He said while thinking, '_yeah..if you exclude the fact of a dragon and my dark spirit residing within me as well as leaving to the everfree forest normal..._'

"Oh Star, I told you that you can call me Velvet. I heard about what happened to you, but I'm glad to see you're back."

"Thank you Velvet, I know I must have worried a few ponies but I'll be fine and fully recovered eventually. But enough about me, how are you and the family doing?"

"Everything's fine, as you probably know Twilight has stayed on track with her studies, Shining is training hard to become captain of the royal guard. As for me and my husband, we're enjoying the time of peace without the kids running around anymore though I sometimes miss those times."

"Yes, I remember just how much energy they had when they were young." She nodded and smiled as she thought back to the past. "Speaking of which, is Spike here?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that you were coming to get Spike. He's upstairs in Twilight's room."

"Ok,thank you Velvet." He walked upstairs to a purple door with Twilight's cutie mark on the door, he opened the door and saw Spike in the middle of organizing the room again.

"Spike...are you ready?"

He dropped a book he was holding to the ground and came running to star. "Yeah, sure let's go."

"Alright, come on then." Spike walked downstairs with Star Shield as he said goodbye to Velvet then they both headed out to spend time together.

They headed to a nearby park where little fillies and colts were playing on the playground enjoying the most of the wonderful sunny day. The two sat on a grassy hill and began talking about events in their lives from funny to dramatic and everything in between. By the time they finished, the sun was beginning to set. Star Shield raised the moon as Celestia lowered the sun.

"...at least you learned not to mess around with the books Spike." Star said in between laughs. Spike had just told him about how he juggling the books before Twilight saw him and had a look on her face like she was gonna burst.

Spike scratched the back of his head nervously as he rode on Star's back on the way home. "Yeah...to not ever do it again."

"Pretty much Spike but in the end, it all works out. Besides, no matter what Twilight loves you and wouldn't hate you...she might get really upset with you and stop giving you gems though."

"True...but Star Shield? How come you haven't said any stories like that? I mean besides the stories of you battling King Talos or Discord or King sombra, I haven't really heard any stories of you, Princess Celestia, and her sister."

Star hung his head low and he sighed. "That's because...I don't really like remembering too much about those times. It just makes me miss those times more and about a mistake I did Spike. Something I still regret to this day."

"What did you do?" Asked the baby dragon. Other than the stories and what he's seen of the stallion, there was little he knew about Star Shield but he wanted to know more.

"I really rather not say Spike and I'd appreciate it if you don't bring it up again with me or anypony else."

"But..."

"Spike! Don't bring it up again, understand?" Star said with a stern and slightly aggravated voice.

"Okay Star...I'm sorry." The duo remained silent as they reached Twilight's house.

**_'Star...he is not to blame for being curious about you. Don't be so hostile towards him_**' said Nova in star's mind.

'I know and I don't mean to but I just don't want to remember it anymore. Not to mention the fact that I I can't get around the information Crimson told me or that Night Blade isn't gone. I can still feel him but he remains silent.'

_**'Just focus on your friends and loved ones for now. I'll help you sort out your problems as best as I can,for the moment just relax a bit and focus on them...'**_

Star knew Nova was right but it was difficult to just forget. No matter how much time passed, there was always that emptiness and hatred in him from losing Luna. The same hatred that Night Blade thrived on and continues to feed on to grow in power as he remains in Star's darkness.

Star turned his head back to look at the dragon,"I'm sorry Spike but I just don't want to talk about my past. Maybe someday I'll tell you but not now,okay?"

"Okay Star, if you say so." Spike replied with a slight smile.

Spike got off his back and they hugged each other goodbye before he headed inside. Star Shield walked a block from the house before stopping.

"Crimson Shadow...show yourself before I make you."

In a moment, the hooded earthpony showed up in front of Star Shield. Star Shield started walking and Crimson walked alongside him into a dark alley. They stopped once they saw nopony around and faced one another.

"I see I can't get the drop on you anymore, I hope I didn't hurt you too much prince." Crimson smirked as his hoof rose and pointed to Star's chest. "After all, it seemed to sting you when I left."

Star growled, here he was with the one who brought forth something he didn't want again. "Watch your words Crimson, I may have darkness in me but it doesn't mean I'll become your ally. You're still a killer and I still will bring you to justice."

"You say that Star Shield but I know you won't. Not while I still have information about you and your past, your unknown past. You see, you may have captured many ponies throughout the years but...there is a reason I am called Crimson Shadow and you know that very well. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want that filly to get hurt now would you?"

"If you lay a hoof on her or anypony else I swear I will make you pay!" Star shouted with anger.

"Watch your tone Star, alicorn or not I'm still as quick as you and I have a bit of tricks up my sleeve. Your anger and hatred will feed your darkness all the more anyways so it might be you who harms them all."

"I'd never hurt them! I protect and love everypony in equestria!"

Crimson laughed darkly and pointed at Star's hooves. "You? Protect them? Please, you have far too much darkness within you. It would have been better if you were banished with Celestia's sister. You have so much power you can't even control it and have to wear suppressors. Even now, you'll probably have to wear even more suppressors until your body is covered and you end up looking like a monster rather than a pony. You can say you'll protect them all you want but the thing they'll need protecting from is you."

"It's because of you I even have this in me again Crimson and I want it out now!"

"I didn't give you darkness, you had it and I just merely unlocked it. It may not have taken over you yet but sooner or later,you will be taken over by your own anger and hatred just like Luna."

"It'll never happen, I will not be corrupted by the darkness. I will win and I will make you pay for your crimes."

"We'll find out just how effective and truthful your words are when you're draining the life out of the ones you love and dooming Equestria while I watch over and see just how perfect of a weapon you are."Crimson smiled as he walked deeper into the alley and disappeared into the darkness.

Star teleported to his room and removed his clothing, staring at his hooves and the suppressors attached to them distressed and in disbelief.

Nova,sensing how Star was feeling said inside Star's mind, **_'Do not believe what he says Star Shield. You are a strong pony and you will keep them safe from harm.'_**

"Maybe...but there's a chance he's right and if he is, then that means I have to stay away from everypony permanently." Star spoke out loud as he walked out and stood on his balcony.

_**'You won't need to Star,our training in the everfree forest is so you'll have better control of your power and realize that you are the hero of equestria not its villain nor its destructor.'**_

"I guess...I'll think about it..thank you Nova."

**_'You're welcome Star Shield, enjoy the night_****.'**

"I will..."

All went silent as Star noticed the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"I suppose I better get it over with already."

He went inside and sat in front of his desk. He grabbed a quill then dipped it in the ink as he started filling out the paperwork. He stopped shortly to look out into the night sky and continued writing as he awaited the next of his last days in Canterlot.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Here with another installment of A Star's life. I'm sorry it took me so long,I'm just getting everything set up and had to remake this chapter after an accident. Anyways I hope you enjoy and if there's errors then sorry. I'll be working on getting out as many chapters as I can to make it up and perhaps write another story as well. Nonetheless hope its good :)**

~Five days until departure~

It had been very serene and quiet last night. Star headed inside and was about to lay down on his bed until he noticed an odd reflection on the glass from the window. He walked towards but stopped as he lifted his hoof and touched his face. His eyes changed to red slitted eyes again.

"What..how could it be possible? I'm still here and I'm fine, it just can't be unless...it really is true." Star lit up his horn with magic and closed his eyes. He remained there for a few minutes until he felt safe he could open them. His eyes had returned to normal and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully it won't happen again but I'll need to keep an eye out on myself. I don't want to alarm anypony because of it." A knock was heard on his door so he quickly put on a gray hooded sweater. He walked to the door and opened it to see Cadence.

"Good morning Cadence. How are y-" Star was silenced by a sudden kiss from the princess. She did with such force,he stumbled back and fell to the floor. He instinctively tried grabbing something and grabbed Cadence's hoof, pulling her on top of him. She broke the kiss and the two stared into each other's eyes.

Star cleared his throat and broke the silence, "Well that's certainly a lovely way to start the day."

Cadence smiled and kissed him softly, "You really had me worried you stubborn stallion. Then you finally wake up and don't even come to see me. I thought you loved me Star Shield!" She poked his chest with her hoof hard as she was happy he woke up but also mad he didn't go looking for her.

"I'm sorry Cadence, I wanted to but I never seemed to have the time to go find you. Besides, you know I love you... You are the princess of love after all so you know I'm not lying about loving you. Next time I end up in a coma, you'll be the first I go looking for, I promise."

"I forgive you...this time but do it again and you'll be in deep trouble mister." She spoke sternly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He gulped nervously as he knew well enough that when a mare is mad, nothing good will result from it. "Y-Yes I understand Cadence."

_**'I do not see why you are so afraid Star Shield. She cannot pose much of a threat,can she?'**_ Asked Nova

Star replied back in his head, _'Believe me Nova...if there's one thing I've learned, it's never smart to anger a mare because they can be quite dangerous when angry.'_

Cadence got off him and he stood up. "So...um...what brings you here Cadence, besides what just happened?"

"Well I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything is alright. Also, I was wondering if you'd like to snuggle since we haven't been able to do that."

"I dunno Cadence... I think maybe I want to be alone and do some errands today."

Cadence pouted and did her puppy face knowing it was his weakness, "Aww come on Star, pretty please?"

"No"

"Please Star Shield"

Star lifted her off him and stood up then spoke in a stern voice, "I said no Cadence."

Cadence was shocked to say the least, Star would always like to be with her and he always gave in to the cute puppy face she made.

'Something must be wrong,' thought Cadence as Star set her down, allowing her to walk beside him.

"Star, is something wrong?" She spoke in a very soft, sweet and concerned tone.

Star had a blank expression, almost lifeless as he simply said, "no, there's nothing wrong Cadence."

"Star, please tell me what's bothering you. If you want, I can go tell Celestia to come and you can..."

"No!" Star shouted with a mixture of fear and anger as he turned to look at her. Cadence gasped and gently felt his right cheek. His right side had begun to resemble Night Blade.

"S-Star...you're changing again..."

He sighed and sat on his bed, he knew he needed to tell her now or she'll never stop. "Please sit Cadence and I'll tell you what happened. Just promise me that you won't tell anypony about this."

She sat beside him and frowned, "but what about Celestia? Doesn't she deserve to know as well?"

"She does and I'll tell her when the time comes."

"I hope you mean it Star. I promise I won't tell her anything now please tell me what's going on?"

"Very well, it all began a few days ago..." And so he began telling her about his encounters with Crimson Shadow, about Night Blade, and of the training he would do that required him to leave in less than a week. Little did they know that a certain lavender unicorn was hoping to surprise her study buddy but was now listening to everything from under the bed.

"...and that's about it. As for my eyes, I don't know why they change except that maybe Night Blade is slowly taking over."

Cadence was silent through the entire thing, trying to wonder what to say. "So how much longer can you stay before you leave?"

"I have five days, after that I'll leave to go to my training. I'm not sure when or if I'll return back though."

Cadence wrapped her hooves around him and cried as she buried her face into his neck, saddened by the fact that he'll be gone so soon. Meanwhile, under the bed, Twilight was trying her best not to cry, but couldn't do it and started sobbing.

Star heard some crying and moved Cadence away gently then looked underneath his bed to find Twilight crying in her hooves. He tried to reach her but she moved away and came out the other side.

"Twilight...please let me explain." Cadence calmed down enough to see Star Shield walking over to Twilight. Twilight didn't let him get near her, she pushed him away and ran out the door crying her eyes out. Cadence knew Twilight needed her and with Star, they went after her.

Twilight's P.O.V

I just kept running and running, not caring about where I was headed so long as I could just get away.

'It's not fair! It isn't fair! Why does he have to go?!' I thought as I headed to the library crying my eyes out. I didn't care about anypony who saw me, I didn't care about anything. I felt so upset and angry and sad all in one.

I could hear him and Cadence calling my name but I didn't listen as I headed up the stairs to the library and shut the doors behind me. I couldn't see him...not now, not when I know he's going to be gone forever.

Normal POV

Star and Cadence stood outside the doors of the library, unsure on what to do to make Twilight understand and feel better.

Star sighed opened one of the doors and was about to head inside when Cadence placed her hoof on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"What is it? Aren't we going to head inside?" He asked with slight confusion.

"Star, I think its better if I go in alone. I'm not sure it's a good idea if she sees you in her state. Besides, I've been with her longer than you have and know exactly how she feels to know somepony you care about will be going away...knowing it could be forever..."

Star frowned and let out a long sigh but nodded in agreement as he backed away. Cadence kissed his cheek and headed inside but turned to him.

"In the meantime, I think you should go and tell Celestia about your short time remaining here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Make sure Twilight is alright, okay?"

"I will, bye I love you"

"I love you too", and with that, Cadence shut the door as Star opened his wings, causing the fabric of the sweater to rip as his wings sprouted up.

'_**You don't care if anypony sees your wings anymore?'**_ Asked Nova.

_'Why should I? I'll be gone in less than a week anyway so it doesn't matter anymore.'_ Star flew upwards to Celestia's bedroom and landed on her balcony.

**_'I see...and this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that two of the closest ponies in your life know about you leaving them?'_**

_'So what if it does? Either way, Celestia wants to reveal the new prince of Equestria at the gala so everypony will see me for who I am as an Alicorn.'_

**_'Do you plan on telling your brother after you've told Celestia then? After all, you've kept it hidden from him as well.'_**

_'I do...but first Tia. I'll tell Cloud zapper later, hopefully everypony will understand.'_

_**'How do you expect to accomplish that exactly? If you were in their situation, wouldn't you react a bit like Twilight did just now? You can expect them to understand but I doubt it'll make much difference to their pain.'**_

_'I know Nova... Believe me, I do._'

Star walked through the empty bedroom of the sun princess and curled up on her bed. The room was painted in white, yellow, and orange to give the sense of who slept there. The bed was on the right wall while on the other side was her wardrobe and the light golden door to her private bathroom.

Beside the bed were two drawers, each having a few pictures on display but the one that stood out to Star Shield was a picture of him with Luna and Celestia, Star was a young colt and was in the center smiling while Luna and Celestia, being slightly older than him, had their wings wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

_**'You still miss her don't you Star Shield?**_'

_'I do Nova, it was because of her and Tia I was able to be happy.'_

_**'I see what you mean...anyway, it seems we'll have to wait a bit before Princess Celestia shows so you may as well rest Star Shield.'**_

Star just nodded, slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep in almost an instant.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a old throne room. A throne room he hadn't stepped in almost a thousand years. He slowly stood up on his hooves and saw somepony sitting on the throne. He recognized the blue star-filled mane and immediately started running happily towards her.

"Luna!" He cried as he was so happy to see her, at least until he got a closer look and stopped a few feet away. Her fur was black, her blue armor shined as she smiled and showed her razor sharp teeth.

She slowly walked towards him as Star was frozen stiff. He didn't know what to do for he knew, she was technically Luna.

Her mane circled around his neck and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning a blush from the stallion. "I'm glad to see you show results, to think you took down the entire royal guard and captured the princess. You have certainly shown your worth Night Blade."

'_What?! Night Blade?! Oh no, what did I do to Celestia?_'

He looked down enough to see his coat was black as he involuntarily kissed Nightmare moon on the lips. She seem to return the affection and smiled as he turned to see Celestia, laid on the floor, bruised and beaten with a collar on her neck, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why Star? I thought you wanted to protect Equestria, to protect Cadence , Twilight and me, why would you betray us?"

Star couldn't help but laugh darkly as he spoke that he knew wasn't his, "Because I only want one thing...to rule Equestria with my queen, Nightmare moon"

He walked over to Celestia and his horn glowed bright red as he aimed his horn at Celestia, "You're through Celestia, enjoy the afterlife"

_'NO!'_

Then there was a sudden bright flash of light as it all faded to nothing.

He shot his eyes open and awoke abruptly, sweat dripping down his body as he looked frantically at himself and his surroundings. He calmed down once he realized he was in Celestia's room and was still himself.

He felt a hoof on his neck and noticed Celestia was there with a frightened and concerned look.

"T-Tia? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, I saw you asleep on the bed and I was going to let you sleep but you seemed to be having a nightmare so I woke you up."

"Oh...well, thanks Tia. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You're welcome but would you mind telling me what you were dreaming about?"

_**'Are you going to tell her?'**_, implying the dream and his news of leaving.

_'Not yet, I rather not worry her about that.'_

Star took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "The dream I had was of me being Night Blade...it was bad...I thought I hurt you..."

Celestia's expression saddened as she laid beside him,nuzzling her muzzle into his neck while draping her wing over him like a blanket. Star accepted her comfort and smiled slightly as he told her bits of the nightmare and thanked her a few more times for waking him up. They started to feel better and decided they needed a shower so they both headed into the bathroom, walked into a large tub that could fit five ponies easily, and showered in some hot,steamy water.

Star couldn't help but stare at how beautiful and sexy Celestia looked with her wet mane and tail as the water cascaded down her body.

_'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought as he started drooling a bit.

Celestia turned and giggled at his reaction as her cheeks turned rosy pink. "Come on Star, you need to wash up. You can watch me later if you want."

Star smiled and rubbed her flank with his wings as he kissed up to her neck. She moaned softly and smiled, "Star Shield, if you listen and do as I say I promise I'll let you have your fun later on."

He pouted and felt her round, firm flank before reluctantly stopping and kissed her cheek, "Fine but I'll hold you to that promise."

They sat on the floor and she wrapped her forehooves around his neck then kissed him deeply as the water continued to run down their bodies. Star wrapped his hooves around her waist as they kissed passionately for more than ten minutes until they finally ended their kissing and turned off the water.

"I must say, I almost wish I really had been with you a long time ago. Especially if we would do this often."

"All that matters is that we're together now Star Shield. We'll still do this from time to time because...I enjoyed it a lot too." Her blush deepened as she could still feel his touch on her flank and the kisses on her body.

"I can't wait for next time then my sun princess." They dried each other off and headed back to bed, laying down on their backs with Celestia resting her head on Star's chest as he wrapped his hoof around her body, trying to resist from touching her flank.

"Star, there's something that's confusing me."

"What is it?"

"It was nice to see you drop by for a visit but why did you come? You don't usually do it unless there's something important you need to discuss. Is there something you want to talk about?"

_'Uh oh, I completely forgot about that._'

_**'Yes, I could tell you were quite distracted Star Shield. Nonetheless, you know we came to tell her about what will happen in a few days and you should tell her now**_.'

_'Alright, I understand...well, here goes.'_

"Tia...I came here because I need to tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hello again my fellow readers. I'm back with another chapter of "A Star's life". Now I know I haven't been consistent. It frustrates me believe me, but I do post these whenever possible. I have many ideas for this story and may even ask for OCs in the future. Anyway sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy :) **

xxxxxxxx

"Tia...I came here because I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to let you know that...I'll be leaving.."

"Leaving? Why are you leaving? Where will you go? Who knows about this?"

"Calm down Tia... I'll tell you everything. It happened like this..."

-An hour later-

"...and that's about it. Pretty much after the gala, I will have to go Tia."

Celestia was crying softly in his neck over the news of losing her closest friend and recent lover so soon. It wasn't until she stopped crying that she composed herself enough to speak, "Are you sure you can't just stay here and train? That way you'll still get stronger and then you won't have to leave us."

"Tia, I can't do that...it would just endanger you and everypony here. I have to leave but I will come back when the time is right."

His explanation did little to comfort the sun princess. She was still going to see him go and he couldn't even tell her when he would return. She was afraid that if she let him go then she'd lose him like she almost did after the banishment of Nightmare moon. As she looked at him,she remembered that faithful day...

(Flashback)

-1000 years ago, Royal pony sisters' castle, 8:30am-

The sound of laughter echoed through the halls as a young Star and Luna being chased by a cake splattered Celestia. The duo had recently played a prank on her by rigging a chocolate cake to be thrown at Celestia when she went to the kitchen.

Needless to say, the solar princess was less than pleased and gave pursuit. Luna and Star ran as far as their hooves would take them,hiding,dodging and swerving, doing anything they could to lose Tia. They finally ended up in Luna's bedroom and locked the door as they leaned against the door and simultaneously sighed in relief.

That was short lived as they looked in front of them and saw ten vanilla cakes being held in her magic, aiming at the alicorn prince and princess as they were surrounded.

"Now then, give up?" Asked Celestia.

"Yes.." Said the lunar princess in defeat.

"Never!" Shouted Star as he stood protectively in front of Luna and charged towards Tia until being assaulted by all the cakes. He was completely covered with cake from head to tail as his eyes blinked.

The princesses giggled and they kissed his cheek, gaining a blush from the colt that couldn't be seen due to all the cake on used their magic and took him to the tub in Luna's bathroom to get clean then left him.

He came out shortly with a wet mane and tail as the princesses waited on the bed. "Well I gotta admit,that was fun. Even though I was defeated in the end.." Said the colt.

Luna rolled his eyes and walked over to him,kissing his cheek. "That's for thy bravery,my hero"

"Alright, enough you two, we have got to get going. We do have a kingdom to rule and duties to attend to do we not?" Stated Celestia as she headed for the door and opened it.

"Yes Tia.." The two younger alicorns said as they walked out the door and headed for the throne room reluctantly with Celestia.

Little did they know that it'd be their last time together...

-The next morning, 7:20 am-

After a day of long meetings and signing new treaties with other nations, Star had left to a nearby quarry with a saddlebag to gather some gems. He was currently using his magic to form a necklace out of all the brightly colored gems.

"I can't wait to give them these gem necklaces and see how happy they get. Then maybe I'll come back tomorrow and make a tiara to match."

He was happily finishing the assemble of his gifts to the princesses, oblivious to the fact that the sky was still dark and that the princesses he cared for were battling one another.

Once he was satisfied with how they looked,he put them in his saddlebag and flew off towards the castle. He looked at the sky and noticed it was still dark out instead of the sun shining through like it usually would.

"That's odd...Tia would have already raised the sun by now, I wonder if something's wrong..." And with that, he flapped his wings more and flew faster as he noticed two figures firing magical blasts at one another.

He had just flown to the castle and saw that the two figures was Celestia and a dark alicorn with a mane that only reminded him of only one mare...Luna. He noticed that Celestia had the Elements of harmony and fired a massive blast that was going to hit Luna so he dashed off towards her hoping he could somehow block it but it was too late...he was just a few feet away when he saw Luna disappear before his eyes and banished to the moon.

Celestia flew back down and Star followed though he felt a hurt and anger he had felt only once before. As both touched the ground, Celestia stared at Star, noticing a change in him. His face showed nothing but she could feel the power emanating from him was dark...dark and evil.

"Star, I know it hurts now but please let me explain..." She tried to reason with him as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You...you banished Luna.."

"Star...please.."

"You banished Luna.." His eye twitched as the recent event kept playing over and over in his head.

"I didn't want to Star but I had no other choice..."

**"YOU BANISHED LUNA!"**

His body was suddenly surrounded by a dark flamelike aura as his coat turned black as night, his mane changed from his usual blue and white to a black and blood red long, spiked mane, his teeth sharpened, and his usual blue sapphire eyes became bright red ruby slitted eyes. His anger and pain fueling this power within as in a moment, he stood in front of Celestia and kicked her across the room,hitting the hard stone wall.

Celestia didn't see it coming and she stood up slowly. She didn't want to hurt him, she had already fought and banished her own sister. She didn't want to have to do the same to her close friend, she didn't even know if she could do it again.

"Star...please listen to me...I didn't want to do it..."

It fell on deaf ears as he walked towards her,his power so strong that each step he took cracked the floor.

'I don't want to hurt him...but I need to defend myself and get through to him somehow...'

Star stood a foot away from her,thinking about how to make her pay for what she did to Luna.

Star grinned darkly and aimed towards Celestia for a punch to her face. She managed to barely miss the hit and backed away. "Star, stop this and listen to me! Don't make me hurt you!" She shouted with sadness as she stared at him with pleading once,giving a final attempt to avoid fighting her close friend.

**"Hurt me? I don't think you need to worry about hurting me, what you need to worry about is...surviving. Now fight me Tia!"** His aura grew and got darker, his eyes being the only thing visible.

"If this is the only way to make you listen...then so be it. I'm not losing you too." Her body emanated a golden aura as she spread her wings with only one thought going through her mind, 'I'm not going to lose you Star..'

The air was heavy with tension as the only sound heard was of the wind blowing through. Then, in an instant, the Alicorns clashed hooves as they left the castle and headed out into the night sky, never once stopping their constant attack. It seemed their power was equal and neither was willing to give in.

It was two hours later as their battle ensued with their stamina beginning to deplete. Both ponies had bruises all over their bodies and blood starting to drip from their mouths as they flew away from each other.

**"It's been fun Celestia but just give up...you can't defeat me."** Said Night Blade arrogantly as his horn glowed dark red.

"No...I won't. I will defeat you! I'm not losing Star to you!" Her horn glowed a bright yellow as a ball of magic began to form at the tip of her horn.

Night smirked and he began developing his own magic ball on his his horn.** "If that's how you want it...then it'll be my pleasure to end you."**

Once ready, she sent a powerful blast of magic directed at Night Blade, using all her remaining strength. The thoughts of Star,Luna, and her flashed through her mind as she was reminded of why she had to get Star out of this.

Night countered with his own magical blast wave, red with black lightning sparking around it as it clashed with Celestia's yellow and white attack. There was a sonic boom heard and the ground shook as both attacks tried to push back the other.

It seemed it was going to be endless until Celestia felt herself reach her limit and unable to keep it up. Night grinned and his attack pushed hers with ease as it headed towards her. Celestia felt herself start to feel weak as she was suddenly hit with the dark blast and sent crashing to the ground,creating a large,deep crater and dust to rise in smoke from the impact.

Night glided down and walked slowly to the crater, thinking about how he'd get to finish Celestia off and get revenge for sending Luna to the moon. As the dust cleared , he saw her body in the center, barely moving as her breathing was weak. He flew down with intention of ending her yet as he got closer to her, he began to have second thoughts about it. He shook his head and stood beside her raising his hoof as he infused it with his magic but as he looked at her, the doubt came back much stronger and with one thought echoing. _'What have I done?'_

He set his hoof down as the anger that fueled him was replaced with worry and felt the dark form receding slowly from horn to tail,returning to his original form. He bent down and listened to her slow breathing.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Celestia... I hope you forgive me." His horn glowed his usual blue color and Celestia's body was enveloped in a faint blue glow as he took off to the castle, carrying Celestia behind with his magic.

(End flashback)

Since that day, the relationship between her and Star remained damaged. Star chose to become distant and focus on the protection of equestria, thus becoming anti-social and Tia seemed almost in fear of losing him if she tried to get close to him. She was so enveloped in thinking about the day, she didn't notice Star trying to snap her out of it.

"What in the world could she be thinking about?" He said as he thought of any way to snap her out of it then he got an idea.

He wrapped his hooves around her neck and pressed his lips to hers. He wondered if it was working until he felt her kissing back. They remained like that for a minute before parting.

"It's about time I snapped you out of it Celestia. I was starting to get worried something was wrong." Star said with a smile.

She smiled back with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Well I must admit that it was a pretty good way to 'snap out of it', as you said."

"I think so too..so what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing..just memories of the past."

"Alright well I guess I should leave you to rest. It's bedtime for you."

"It is?" She said with a surprised tone.

"Yes, you've been so wrapped up in your thoughts. I had to finish reading over the possible laws to put in place and discuss a possible trade agreement with the Griffon kingdom. I even lowered the sun and raised the moon an hour ago."

"I'm so sorry Star Shield... I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

He shrugged and got out of bed, "It was no problem, I was happy to help you. Now then, I'll leave you to rest...goodnight Celestia"

He turned and tried to walk out to the balcony but was stopped by a tug on his tail. He turned his head back to see Celestia holding onto his tail with her magic.

"Star...I know you still have to go and all but, would you please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..." She spoke in a quiet voice with a nervous and almost frightened tone.

He smiled slightly and climbed into bed beside her,turning on his side to face her as she did the same. He put his wing on top of her and kissed her forehead.

"Now get some sleep, I'll watch over you." She smiled and moved closer to him, snuggling her head into his soft chest.

"Always being my protector... Goodnight my prince, I love you..." And with she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too...goodnight" He spoke softly as he looked at her. He didn't realize that the more he laid there with the sun princess, the more he got sleepy until it was too late and fell asleep.

Once he fell asleep, he was in a white empty space alone...or so he thought. Then two figures seemed to appear before him of which he knew very well. One was Nova and the other, Night Blade, seated at a large round wooden table that just seemed to poof out of nowhere. Both looked to be expecting him as he took the only empty seat left across from the dragon and dark pony. They looked as if they were arguing but went silent once Star was near.

"What is this place and why is he here?!" Star asked,shouting the last part as he pointed at the other alicorn who huffed.

**"Well hello to you too Star."** Snarled Night Blade.

"This is what you may call your mind scape. The place where everything about resides, including Night Blade and myself. He's here because he can't do much at this point and said he'd behave for this." Nova explained.

"Okay...and what exactly is this about?" Asked the confused Star Shield.

Night Blade looked at Star seriously as he put his fore hooves together,** "You are here because we need to discuss an issue."**

"What issue is that?"

**"The issue is...about getting rid of a certain pegasus."**

"Well I'm sure once I capture him, he'll rot in the dungeon or..."

Night raised his hoof to signal Star to stop. **"No...I don't mean it in that way Star."**

"Then what way could you...no, you can't be serious."

Night nodded and pointed to each one of them, **"We're going to kill Crimson Shadow and get rid of him once and for all."**


	8. Chapter 8

Night Blade looked at Star seriously as he put his fore hooves together, "You are here because we need to discuss an issue."

"What issue is that?"

"The issue is...about getting rid of a certain pegasus."

"Well I'm sure once I capture him, he'll rot in the dungeon or..."

Night raised his hoof to signal Star to stop. "No...I don't mean it in that way Star."

"Then what way could you...no, you can't be serious."

Night nodded and pointed to each one of them, "We're going to kill Crimson Shadow and get rid of him once and for all."

"You can't be serious about this...I'm supposed to capture him and let him get his punishment by trial. That's my job as a royal guard!"

"That WAS your job as royal guard! You're retired and no longer are obligated to catch him!" Night shouted.

"It's still wrong, he is only to be captured not killed."

"He killed hundreds..no thousands...of ponies across equestria and who knows how many beyond our land!"

"You're one to talk Night Blade! You're the reason I have no family and our kingdom was gone!"

Night slammed his hooves on the table angrily, "You had just as much to do with it as I did! I just did what you wanted but never had the guts to do! I took out that bastard of a father, the kingdom was merely collateral damage!"

"Collateral damage?! What about my sister, Night Blade?Our sister? Was she collateral damage too?!"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Nova and the two Alicorns fell silent, glaring at one another.

"We are all to blame for all our mistakes because we're all part of each other. Now stop bickering and focus on the task at hand!"

The stallions huffed but nodded in agreement as he continued.

"Listen Star Shield, I know you don't like to kill anypony but if he isn't dead then he may be more trouble in the future."

"But to kill another pony...I've killed for survival and for protection yet Crimson..." Star started before being cut off by Night.

"...has killed thousands without hesitation and is one of the most wanted ponies in equestria."

"Shut up Night Blade, I know what he's done...I want to make him pay but to kill him would make us no better than him." Said Star, struggling to keep from having to kill him and ending this or just capture him and possibly risk him escaping to harm more innocent lives.

"For the moment, just think about the decision on what to do regarding Crimson Shadow. After all,this isn't a decision to be quick on." Nova said as he saw the look on Star's face showing how he struggled.

Star heard and simply nodded to what Nova said. Night Blade was about to protest but figured it wouldn't do any good. Star stood up and bid them farewell before waking up at 3am in the morning with Celestia holding him like a stuffed animal.

Star didn't want to wake her up so he stared at the ceiling, the thought on how to deal with Crimson remained in his head. This would definitely make this week that much harder.

~Twelve hours later, 3:00pm, four days to departure ~

Star was sitting on his bed still trying to solve the issues he was currently dealing with. He had yet to see Twilight or Cadence since they chased after Twilight. He had to prepare for his introduction as Prince of Equestria as he knew Celestia would probably still make him reveal himself. And now,he had to think about the best way to deal with Crimson Shadow.

For now, he figured he had to check up on Twilight and Cadence. He got off his bed and walked to the door then opened it to find the two ponies he was just about to look for as Cadence tapped his snout,thinking the door was still closed until she gasped and set her hoof down.

"I'm so sorry Star, I didn't realize you opened the door already." Cadence said as she kissed his snout.

He smiled, "It's alright Cady, I was actually about to go looking for the two of you."

"Why? Did something happen Star?"

Star stepped aside and allowed them to enter as he replied, "Nothing happened Cadence, I was just going to look for you two because I was worried about you and Twilight."

"We're fine Star..." Cadence began as Twilight walked past the two and climbed onto Star's bed. She frowned and sighed sadly, "...but Twilight still feels sad about you leaving. She's taking it very hard and she even blames herself for it because she thinks she did something wrong to push you away."

"I'll talk to her Cadence, you can go to the balcony. I think she and I need to have this talk in private."

"I understand, I hope you're able to get through to her." She kissed his cheek and walked out to the balcony. Star closed the door and walked towards his bed where Twilight laid on her belly with the pillow over her head to hide her muffled cries. He hated to see the unicorn so sad and even worse that he caused her this sadness. He climbed up and sat beside her.

"Twilight...?", he asked while gently touching her back. "Can we please talk?"

Twilight remained silent but removed the pillow off her head then sat up. Her eyes red and already beginning to swell.

He frowned and draped one of his wings around her to bring her close to him. Feeling his wings was starting to make her feel better until it reminded her that he'd be gone soon.

"Twilight, I know you don't want me to go but I'm not leaving you forever. You'll see me again someday and we can catch up..."

Twilight hugged him around his waist tightly, holding back from crying again. "But why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with me and Cadence? Why can't we stay together?"

"As much as I would want that, I can't stay here. It'd be dangerous for you and everypony here if I were to stay here."

"...but you can save us from the danger,can't you? Then you don't have to leave and we can all be together..." Said Twilight, clinging to any hopes of Star Shield being able to stay.

Sadly, Star shook his head and held her close. "I'm sorry Twilight...but I won't be able to...trust me, it is a better solution for me to be away from everypony during this time than to remain here and pose as a danger to their lives."

As much as Twilight didn't want it to happen, she knew he was only doing this for her and everypony else. The sad expression and the pain in his eyes when she looked into them said it all.

"Okay...if it really is the only option then I understand. But Star...?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can I write you...while you're away?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, as long as it doesn't get in the way of your studies."

"It won't, thank you Star." Twilight hugged him and he returned the affection.

"You're welcome Twi...so are we going to have a sleepover in two nights like we promised?"

"Of course Star, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Alright, now why don't you go keep Cadence company? I have to check on something quickly."

"Okay, hurry back Star!" She gave him a quick hug then rushed out to the balcony to be with Cadence. They smiled and looked back at Star, waving.

He waved back then dressed up in a black suit and tie as he walked out of his room. With all the thoughts and decisions he felt he had to make, he thought maybe a quick training session would relax him. It was a short three minute walk down to the training arena.

As he walked through the double door entrance of the arena, he saw ponies practicing different moves on the mats, lifting weights, doing chin ups on bars, push ups,sit ups, and more. His eyes focused near the back of the arena where there was a large crowd gathered around the square ring usually used for wrestling and sparring meaning there was something going on. He made his way over,pushing through the crowd until he got to the front and saw what was happening.

He saw the gray coat of his brother,Cloud Zapper, stained with blood as he dove down for an aerial kick then stopped as his opponent grabbed his extended hind leg and used the momentum to throw him to the ground hard. The opponent was a white unicorn with a cutie mark of a shield with a six pointed star on it. Star knew who it was easily by the cutie mark, it was Shining Armor.

Shining seemed slightly out of breath but other than a few bruises and minor injuries, he was fine. However, as Cloud got back up for another fight, Star noticed that Cloud was battered,bruised, and looked like he was reaching his limit. Cloud didn't seem willing to give up however as he charged towards Shining with all the speed he could muster.

The injuries he sustained were clearly having an affect on him as Shining easily dodged him by leaping above Cloud then struck the back of his hand with a powerful magic blast. Cloud was sent skidding across the ring, unconscious and barely breathing. Star watched as his brother's body laid so still which brought forth memories of his past...memories he had tried forgetting about so long.

Along with those memories came something else, an unbridled anger for which Night Blade was first formed of. Star could barely contain it as he climbed onto the ring. Those who were just recruits may not have noticed but those who have worked with Star knew just by the serious look on his face,the slow steps he took, and the heavy air pressure around Star that those who end up against him will have to be lucky to live.

Star walked over to Cloud and levitated him with his magic, making sure his brother still had life in him. Shining seeing Star Shield was focused on Cloud decided it was time to for some payback and sent multiple magic attacks directed at him,causing dust and debris to fly as it hit the ground. However, as the dust cleared, what was left was a small crater but no Star. Everypony looked around and saw Cloud being being carried off by two fellow guards the castle doctor then spotted Star near the ceiling,floating with his magic, with a red tint in his eyes that nopony seemed to notice. Then in an instant, he was gone.

He quickly reappeared beside Shining in which he only had enough time to glance at Star before being sent flying to the other side by a powerful uppercut to his jaw and a small magic blast. Shining smashed into the wall, instantly unconscious with a broken jaw and broken ribs. There was a dead silence as the rest of the guards were unsure on what to do or even what to think of their former commander. The way Star moved and took out Shining was so unreal, it was downright terrifying to think somepony would be able to do that so easily.

Star looked around and walked towards the exit as he spoke calmly, "I suggest you stop staring and help your fellow guard before his health worsens...Now." All the new recruits and some veterans went running to help Shining to avoid ending up like him. One who didn't was one of the few female guards named Swift was a pegasus with a light gray coat, a sliver and blue flame like mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a white feather in the center of a tornado. She currently wore the royal guard's gold armor and gold shoes but no helmet. She followed Star out the door to talk to him.

Swift had admired Star since she was a recruit because he treated her just like any guard. He gave no special treatment nor did he judge by her gender. He would always make it clear that if anypony needed help that they could write to him or visit him if he isn't too busy in which she did at times. She wrote him every week and they had even started trained together every month. It was a year and a half since she first met him and in that time, he seemed like a very peaceful,calm, and good pony. It was very surprising to her to see what he did though she did understand why he did it. She just didn't think he'd be so...quick and brutal. It was like seeing another side of him. Meanwhile, Star Shield was lost in his thoughts.

**_'What did you do Star Shield? Why did you do that?_****' , **Spoke Nova sternly.

_'So he would know that you do not mess with my family.'_

_**'But was doing it with such force really that necessary to get your message across?'**_

**'Oh come on, He should be grateful he's only unconscious.I would have ended him in one blow.' **Replied Night Blade.

'_Yes and that's why I don't want you in control. Even if my anger causes you to control me slightly, I'm not going to kill Shining Armor. He's still a guard and Twilight's brother thus I will not end his life. Especially not when she'll need all the ponies she can get to help her with my leaving her...'_

Star broke from his thoughts as he heard hoofsteps approaching him. Swift Wind walked beside him and touched his shoulder, "Commander..I mean..Star, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean Swift? I merely helped my brother get some medical attention."

"Star, you know what I mean...you may have helped your brother but you also almost killed Shining," Swift said with concern and worry.

Star sighed and stopped to look at Swift directly, "I simply lost my temper Swift. Trust me, I wasn't going to kill him...I was merely showing everypony not to hurt my family. Now can we please forget it?"

"Of course not! The way you were with him wasn't like you Star Shield and you seem to be hiding something from me and I want to know what it is!"

"What happens in my life is my business Swift now back off and leave me alone."

"No."

"No? Are you seriously questioning your superior?"

"You are no longer my superior...I'm just worried about what is going on with you...we all have been worried since you've reawakened from your coma."

Star turned and began walking, "Fine come with me...I'll be going to check on my brother at the Canterlot hospital. I'll tell you both what's happened and what's going to happen, understood?"

"Yes, understood sir." Swift smiled slightly and followed him to the hospital. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right about the stallion...that perhaps Star Shield is evil, a monster, or even...the Crimson Shadow everypony has been trying to find.

Later, from a cloud floating near the castle library, Crimson watched with binoculars as Star Shield and Swift Wind made flew off to the hospital then and grinned as he looked down at Twilight reading another book as Spike was organizing.

"Hmm such a perfect opportunity to take somepony he holds precious...perhaps it'll help him realize to see things my way." He waited as the guards patrolling passed by then dropped down swiftly.

He easily made his way inside through the open door. Spike only had enough time to turn and see a dark silhouette before being knocked out.

"Spike! Can you get me the history of Equestria again?! I think I may have missed something!", said Twilight nonchalantly as she finished her last page of the current book. When she got no response, she was going to turn until she felt something cold and sharp touch her throat.

"Make a sound or use your magic and I'll end yours and the dragon's life, understand?" Spoke Crimson in a whisper.

Twilight nodded and felt a metal bracket get put on her neck then felt the sharp object moved away from her throat. She got up and saw a hooded pony with red eyes and an unconscious Spike on his back. The pony pulled a small pouch filled with pink dust. He took some of it and blew it on her face. Twilight sneezed and felt her vision get blurry before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Crimson picked her up and placed her on his back, "Let's see Star Shield try to come after me now." He chuckled darkly then left a note on the floor and used a special purple potion to become invisible for a minute then flew off as fast as he could.

~Canterlot hospital, 7:00pm, 4 days till departure~

Hours later, as Star Shield finished telling his brother and Swift about his situation before a tired brown pegasus guard came running at the entrance.

"Star Shield! You have to come quick!" Said the exhausted guard.

"I'm trying to be here for my brother. Any royal duties can wait a while." Said Star sternly as he stood by his brother's side.

"No! It's about Twilight Sparkle and Spike! They've been taken!"

"What?! Who took them?!"

"We don't know, there was only a note saying 'Come and get me Commander Star' found on the floor in the library."

Star stomped his hooves on the floor, "That cursed pony! Send out every available unit to scour the northern and western parts of equestria!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted the guard as he saluted and went back to the castle. Swift and Cloud looked up at Star Shield concerned.

"I suppose you're coming out of retirement now," Said Swift.

"Yes I am, he's not getting away with this. Will you be alright, Cloud?" Star asked as he looked over his brother by heart.

"I'll be fine Star Shield, you just go and find them. They need you right now." Replied Cloud with a smile and raised his hoof out to the Alicorn.

Star smiled and hoof bumped his brother, "Thank you brother, I promised I'll find them and be here as soon as I can. Come on Swift!"

Star and Swift left the hospital in a rush leaving the pegasus alone in the room. Cloud smiled and closed his eyes, "Good luck bro...I know you can do it...", and with that he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~Star's office, 2pm, three days till departure~

It was early afternoon and during that time, he had informed his marefriends as well as Twilight's parents by letter. Usually he would have done it personally but he had to stay and plan the next move. He also didn't want to confront the parents considering what he did to Shining armor.

He currently had a map of equestria laid out across his desk with pins placed on locations that the guards had searched and cleared. Nearly a quarter of the search area had already been cleared but there was still no sign of Crimson or Twilight. If nothing turned up then two possibilities cane to his mind. One was Crimson had escaped to one of the nearby lands and the other was he had gone somewhere secluded in equestria, a place where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed...one place immediately sunk into his mind as he saw the dense wooded area southeast of Canterlot, the place he was soon to be leaving Canterlot for his training, the Everfree forest.

Known for its odd plants and fearsome inhabitants, the forest had a dangerous reputation to which ponies would stay away from. In other words, the perfect place to hide. However, Star Shield had to figure out what to do...he couldn't just send any normal team of guards to search thlocation . He needed to go himself and bring along two or three more with him that he could trust would be able to handle themselves.

He had an idea for who could do it...but first he'd need to make a special potion. Otherwise, two of his choices won't even be able to walk let alone fight. So,with that thought, Star quickly flew off to get some ingredients.

Meanwhile...

~Unknown location, 2:45pm~

Twilight POV

I woke up with a groan as I felt pain in the back of my head. I looked around and was relieved to see Spike with me in what looked like an ancient dungeon with rusty weapons hanging on the walls and moss covered walls yet the cell we were in seemed repaired with a new secure door. Evidently, Spike and I were chained to the walls giving us limited mobility. The pony also seemed to have put an anit-magic brace on my neck thus prohibiting me from using magic as Spike had a muzzle on him as he remained unconscious.

The events of what had recently transpired began to flow through my mind...the library...Spike not answering...and the pony who hit me. I had never seen the pony in my life and I wondered why it is he took me here. There are a few possible reasons for it...but it didn't really seem to matter much. I try to think of something so I do not start to panic and get too scared...I just hope somepony finds us soon...I don't want to know what he'll do to us if we're not found.

~Canterlot castle, Star's bedroom, 8pm~

Star, with some help from Cadence in gathering the ingredients, was finishing up the potion he had made while still updating himself on the search. He had just poured the mixture into three beaker containers. However, he still needed to wait for it to change into the right color which by his calculation would be about tomorrow. Right now, they were a dark purple liquid and he needed it be a light green so he placed the containers on his desk and sat on his bed just as Celestia came to check up on him.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside to make sure he was there. "Star, may I come in?" She asked.

Star turned and smiled as he nodded. Celestia smiled back and sat on his bed as Star sat beside her.

"Is there something wrong, Tia?" Star asked as he figured she'd be getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about Star. With how this week has gone, I feel like it's putting a strain on you and that it's going to effect on you in some way." She spoke with a gentle and concerned tone.

Star placed his wing around her and kissed her cheek, "Celestia I know this week hasn't exactly been the most relaxing but I'm fine. I will find my young friends and one way or another, making sure to bring them back safe as I have done my best to keep you safe all these years."

She smiled slightly before she looked into his bright blue eyes, feeling her own eyes watering as her voice went soft and quiet. "That's also what worries me Star...when you have kept watch over me, you'd do anything to keep me safe. You would even tear the world apart if you needed to or push your body beyond its limits because you'd do anything for me,Cadence, or anyone you protect. I don't want you to do something reckless and die Star..."

He smiled and holds her close to him. "It's true that I might do something like that but only because I care. I may get injured but I'll make sure to keep fighting. As for dying, well I don't hope for it...however, if and when I do, my last thoughts will be of my friends and loved ones, feeling grateful I've been able to have such great ponies in my life."

She wasn't sure whether it was his caring nature, his smile, or the warmth of his body that she felt a little better. She still was worried about what will happen to Star when he goes to find Twilight but she also felt he would be able to ok.

Star raised his head and smiled more as he saw Cadence standing at the doorway, unsure of whether it would be ok to come in. He waved her over and she closed the door, making sure to lock it before joining them on the bed. She sat on the other side of Star and he held her close to him. The three alicorns didn't speak a word. Instead, they simply enjoyed the comfort and warmth.

~Two hours later~

As the three royal ponies lay in Star's bed cuddled closely to one another. Star was remembering the last times he saw Twilight and Spike, pondering about the possible ways he could make sure Twilight and Spike returned to their home safe. Including that if the time came, he'd get his team to get the duo out and face off against Crimson Shadow. He knew as an alicorn, he had the advantage of magic and strength against any normal pony but against Crimson...he wasn't normal. He was fast, strong, unpredictable, and skilled enough with that special blade he carried around that he could take Star down.

He sighed and took slow breaths to try to relax but, that didn't last long as a voice spoke out to him from beside him.

**'So what's the plan Mr. Hero? Are you going to do what we said and kill that dreaded pony?'** Said Night telepathically in a smug tone.

_'I'm not sure if I want to resort to it immediately. However, if killing him becomes the only way to get my friends out safe then I will do it.'_ Replied Star.

He could tell that Night Blade just smiled even without opening his eyes. **'About time you started listening you goody two hooves, you know you're going to have to kill him one way or another so unless you rather I do it for you...'**

_'No.'_ Star answered in a low,serious tone._ 'There's no way I'm letting you control my body, I can take care of this myself.'_

Night chuckled,**'That's pretty big talk from the pony who needs the dragon's help to keep me 'controlled' and lost his friends in the first place.'**

_'Be quiet, I'm going to get them back and once I'm through with Crimson Shadow then you'll be next.'_

**'We'll see about that Star but just remember that I am a part of you and there can't exist light without darkness. You cannot defeat me Star, I will make sure of it.'** Said Night before it was silent. His mind went dark and he fell into a deep sleep.

~The next day at Canterlot hospital, 8am, two days till departure~

The alicorns had awoken and gotten ready before going about their business. Star was now walking down the halls in his cloak with his bracelets on as he carried a small purple bag in his magic. He stopped and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside and Star opened the door then walked inside.

"Good morning brother, how are you?" Star said as he walked to the bed his brother, Cloud zapper rested upon.

Cloud smiled and sat up slowly, "I'm fine Star, just a few bruises and broken bones. Doctor said I should be able to fully recover in a few months."

"Well, what if you could recover faster? Almost instantly?" Asked Star.

Cloud tilted his head in confusion. "I suppose that would be great but I don't see how that's really possible. Besides, it's just a few months then I'll be back..."

"Cloud, I need you right now...I need you to come with me and rescue Twilight and Spike." Star spoke in a soft but somber tone, "I need ponies I can trust and can handle themselves...I don't want to lose them.."

His brother nodded in understanding, "Don't worry Star, I know you care about those two and if you really can get me fully healed then I'll come along with you,bro."

Star smiled and bumped his hoof gently against his brother's as he smiled. "Thanks bro, I'm glad I can count on you. I hope you don't mind if I bring Shining Armor along. After all, it is his sister and he's a good guard...usually."

"It's alright, If he doesn't cause anything then neither will I."

Star reached inside his bag and handed his brother one of the potions he had made earlier. Cloud drank the potion and in a few moments, he carefully moved his limbs around. Once he felt they were good, Cloud zapper, with the help of his brother, unwrapped the bandages and got out of bed. They walked slowly to the other side of the hospital where Shining armor was resting.

"So should I come with you...?"

"No Cloud, I think its better I go in alone." Star then handed Cloud another dose of the potion. "But if you wanna help me then please make your way to the castle and find Swift Wind, tell her to take this potion, and get suited up and ready to go. I want you both to be outside the hospital because once I come out with Shining, we leave immediately."

"Got it bro, we'll be ready." Cloud said then ran off as Star opened the door to Shining's room and headed inside.

"What are you doing here Star?" Asked angrily the voice of Shining Armor.

"I've come to help you get better and ask you to join me to the Everfree forest." Star replied as he walked slowly to the unicorn's bed and took out the last dose of the potion he had.

Shining scoffed and looked at Star angry. "Oh yeah? Why should I come along with you after you were the one who sent me here!"

"It's your fault for using such powerful magic on my brother Shining. Besides, I only knocked you unconscious so you wouldn't attempt anything stupid."

"I will get you back for that Star."

Star shrugged and looked at him directly with a stern stare, "Do as you wish Shining but if you mess with anypony I care about then I'll make sure you never wake up."

"Fine...so what in Equestria do you need me for anyways?" Shining huffed as he was slightly curious why he'd ask for his help.

"I need your assistance in rescuing Twilight and Spike from Crimson Shadow in the Everfree forest."

Shining's eyes widened and shouted in anger,"You let Crimson Shadow kidnap my little sister?!"

"Yes I did alright, I didn't figure he'd go after them and was stupid for not thinking of it, is that what you want me to say? Because you can blame me all you want but, right now what matters is that we go and get them before it's too late."

"Sure, but only because we need to rescue Twilight and Spike." Shining took the dose of potion and in seconds, felt back to full health. He got out of bed and with Star, walked out the hospital where Cloud and Swift were pulling a chariot. Swift handed Shining his armor and a sword then with a nod, the horned ponies climbed in the chariot and they took off towards the Everfree forest.

Star Shield as he held a determined look and clutched his bracelets tightly and thought,_ 'Don't worry guys, I'm coming! And Crimson Shadow, if you hurt them...I'll make sure you pay for it!'_


	10. Chapter 10

~Outskirts of Ponyville, Everfree forest, 11:45am~

Star Shield and the others stood just outside the dreaded forest, determined to get Twilight and Spike back safe.

"So, what's the plan Star Shield? If they're here, we can't just charge in directly." Spoke Shining as he stared at the path that seemed to vanish into the darkness of the forest.

"Well, considering there's still so much unknown I would have to say that we go in a diamond formation. That way we can have eyes in each direction as we head towards the old castle." Said Star as he began drawing a basic diagram of the forest and the castle.

Swift looked at the drawing and spoke concerned,"Sounds good but then what do we do once we reach the castle? We can't just barge in and rescue them. We have no idea where they are being kept or how many ponies there may be inside and around guarding."

"We'll scout the surrounding area for anypony and once we make it inside, you and Shining will search through the top levels of the castle while my brother and I search the lower levels where the dungeons are. Any questions?"

"I do. If any of us encounter anypony or even Crimson Shadow himself, what do we do?" Asked Cloud zapper while looking over to his brother.

"We restrain them and use any force necessary. If you should somehow Crimson Shadow then try to avoid confrontation until we've secured Twilight and her friend. However, if that can't be avoided then give him everything you got and bring him down. One way or another, Crimson Shadow will pay for what he's done." With that, Star walked into the dark forest with the others following behind.

Although, Cloud seemed a bit troubled because just as his brother walked off, he saw a glint of red in Star's eyes. He told himself that maybe it was just his imagination but kept a close eye on Star just in case.

~One hour later~

The four ponies looked around as they walked along the path. It was oddly quiet in the forest,not a chirp of a bird or even the whistling if the wind. It was so quiet that it seemed like every hoofstep they took echoed.

"Isn't this forest full of animals?" Asked Cloud zapper.

"It is. The forest has hundreds of different animals living here..." Answered Star Shield as he wondered why it was so quiet.

"Then shouldn't there be noises coming from the animals? I mean it's almost as if all the animals disappeared or something." Replied Swift as she hovered over the others.

"Well I guess we can consider ourselves lucky as that means we'll get to the castle quicker. Maybe after we complete our objective, we can figure out what happened to the animals. However, until then we must focus on what we cane here for, understood?" Said Star Shield sternly.

"Yes sir!" The others replied except for Shining.

Swift flew ahead as the path showed the castle was near and the sun seemed to shine. Although as soon as she made it out in the sun, she stopped and turned to the others. "Um guys, I think we may have a bit of a problem."

The stallions looked confused and walked towards her. Once they arrived, they realized what she meant. The castle was being guarded by some of the many dangerous animals in the forest. They saw packs of timberwolves and at least three hydras.

"Well, at least we know why the animals weren't around but what are they doing out here? Hydras are usually in the swampy areas and bog while timberwolves mainly stay in the dark to catch their prey by surprise." Questioned Cloud.

Star took a closer look at the animals and noticed they all had violet red eyes, "I think I know why they're here...these creatures are being controlled using some sort of mind control so they can guard the castle and prevent anypony from going near it."

"It's possible but who could be able to control these animals and all at the same time?" Shining inquired as he stared at the large creatures.

Star remained silent as Nova spoke to him. 'S_**tar, you don't really think it's possible that-'**_

_'I don't know what to think Nova but no matter who it is, I'm going to get Twilight and Spike and I'm not letting anything get in my way.'_

_**'Yes but you're not doing this alone, remember? Don't do anything too reckless.'**_

_'Can't promise I won't but I'll try not to Nova. However, if things get desperate...I may need Night's help.'_

'_**Very well, if that's what you think. In the meantime, I'll supply you with my power Star Shield. Just try to conserve your strength because if we're right...then we're going to need everything we have.'**_

_'Understood, I'll keep that in mind Nova.'_

Star stepped forward and lifted his sword with his magic, "Right now that isn't important. What matters right now is doing what we came here for and not letting anything get in our way, not even these creatures."

Shining stepped forward beside him with a spear in his hoof, "You're right, no matter what we're getting back my sister and Spike. No dumb hydra or pack of timberwolves is gonna stop us, right?!"

"Right!" The others responded.

"Alright then,so anypony got any ideas on how the four of us do this?" Asked Shining armor.

"Well, I'd say we split up like we planned except two of us stay to hold off these creatures and the other two go in the castle. Once we've found and rescued them then we retreat immediately until we get more reinforcements. Is that clear?" Star said loudly.

"Yes sir!" They replied.

Star took off his cloak revealing his bracelets, his silver armor, and mostly his shimmering white wings."Cloud zapper, you're with me...I can't trust you and Shining alone. Swift and Shining, go into the castle right now. We'll cover you and defend the entrance to the castle. Once you have Twilight and Spike, we'll go back the way we came now let's go!"

Shining and Swift went galloping to the entrance of the castle, attracting the attention of the timberwolves as they growled and ran before being knocked into one another by being tackled from the side by the Star and his brother. Cloud and Star Shield smiled as they charged again towards the wolves head on, knocking down many of them in one well placed attack.

They were however outnumbered and with the hydras now coming, they were forced to back away to the front of the castle to defend until the others came back. Star Shield used his magic to put a force field around himself and his brother while they tried going on the offensive. The wolves were quite easily to defeat but the hydras were resilient and difficult as each head they struck went it went near them would only grow two heads in place.

Meanwhile with Shining and Swift, they were searching from top to bottom but finding no sign of anypony yet. It was beginning to frustrate Shining armor as the constant thought of Twilight being in the hold of a pony liked Crimson Shadow boiled his rage within.

"Where in this castle did this monster hide my sister? I feel like he's just toying with us!" Shouted Shining angrily.

Swift was starting to wish she'd have been able to be with Star Shield instead of him. "Shining will you calm down already? It's a big castle and there's lots of places they could be in. Now how about instead of just shouting, you go search the dungeons while I go up to the throne room and see if I can't find anything."

"Alright fine, I'll come find you when I'm done. The sooner I have my sister back,the better." Shining then ran off down to the dungeons. Swift simply shook her head and flew through the halls as she headed up the the throne room, not really expecting much to be found as all she really wanted was some peace and quiet for herself.

She could hear the echoing booms coming from outside as if there was a war going on. She started to worry but had to trust that they'd be alright. They were counting on her and Shining to find the young dragon and pony so she focused on that as she neared the double doors of the throne room.

She pressed her ear against one of the doors and could hear somepony talking inside faintly. She thought over what she could do.

'If I go in right now with no back up and it turns out to be Crimson Shadow inside, I'm not sure if I could fend him off let alone defeat him all by myself. However, if I go to get somepony, would Crimson Shadow even be here when I return? And if he's inside with them, would he kill them? Would he run away and take them with him?'

She took a deep breath and smashed the doors open, spotting a small dragon tied up in the center of the room.

"Spike!" She shouted as she ran towards him. However as soon as she stepped into the room, the doors behind her slammed shut and the room seemed pitch black as if a darkness had seeped inside.

"What's going on?" She turned her head around and saw a pair of red eyes looking at her then heard cackling that echoed through the room.

"Well well well, I see Star's not alone this time. It's a shame he isn't here yet, I was hoping to play with him but I guess I could toy with you instead." The darkness began to recede and swirl around in front of Swift as it formed the body of Crimson Shadow. Swift spotted Spike stuck to the wall with some black web-like substance as Crimson sheathed his sword.

"It's over Crimson Shadow, you can't win so just give up and surrender." Swift declared in the most serious tone she could muster.

Crimson Shadow merely grinned, "Give up? Now why would I do that when I'm going to win..." He looked behind her and then nodded, "Take her down."

Swift only had enough time to turn her head and see the silhouette of a pony before being knocked out.

"Tie her up and put her next to the dragon. Once Star Shield comes in, we'll get rid of them all permanently." Crimson Shadow spoke to the pony who just assaulted Swift. The pony smiled and nodded as in the light, looked exactly like Crimson but was younger like a teenager, slightly smaller body, had a green and black striped mane, and a unicorn while the other pony was a pegasus.

"Should we get rid of the unicorn guard as well?" Asked the unicorn.

"No, for the moment his impatience and frustration are his own enemy. We must focus on eliminating the strongest of the group. If that unicorn or anypony else gets in our way, then we get rid of them or if we just get bored. Star Shield needs to know just what suffering he caused and show him who the real monster is." Replied Crimson.

"Is it true that he got rid of his entire kingdom?"

"Yes and no, he did finish off what was left but there's more to it than that. However, we only need to have Star Shield believe he is the sole cause of the destruction and loss of his family."

"Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing. You're going to be pushing him and if he snaps, he won't hesitate to end us."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Star Shield. You just need to make sure that you get out of here Shadow stalker."

Shadow seemed shocked and angry at what his brother just said, "What? Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you-"

Crimson glared at his brother and shouted, "That wasn't a request Shadow! When they all come, I'll hold them off while you run, is that clear?!"

Shadow remained angry and didn't say anything. Crimson repeated himself, "Shadow, is that clear?"

"Yes, it's clear brother..." Shadow responded quietly as he grabbed Swift's body and tied her up beside Spike. He left quietly out the door after leaving Crimson alone with the two captives in silence.

Meanwhile with the brothers Cloud Zapper and Star Shield, they had moved forward away from the castle and had eliminated half of the monstrous beasts attacking them but were still severely outnumbered.

"Um brother, I think we're a little outmatched here! We should get some help soon!" Shouted Cloud as he swung at one of the timberwolves that pounced towards him.

"Right now, we have no help brother! Just us against them!" Yelled Star Shield as he slammed into a hydra to bring it down.

"Then what do we do?! We can't keep this up!" Cloud narrowly avoided the jaws of another timberwolf as it was getting hard to keep track of every single one.

Star thought for a moment then spoke inside his mind,_ 'Nova? Are you there?'_

**_'Yes, what is it you want from me?'_** Responded the dragon.

_'I'm going to make a temporary force field then once it breaks, I need to push these beasts away. Think we could try to bond ourselves now?'_

_**'It's possible but it'll only work for a few minutes.'**_

_'That's all I need Nova...'_

Star removed his now tattered cloak and flew back to the castle, picking up his brother and setting him down beside himself. "Alright Cloud, I'm going to make a force field and I need you to make sure nothing gets inside it. It'll only be temporary and I'll need to concentrate once the force field is done, think you're up to the challenge?"

Cloud grinned and nodded, "I'm ready brother, just go when ready."

Star's horn lit up and soon enough, a light blue force field was starting to form while Cloud was swinging his sword left and right as he knocked off heads of timberwolves and kicked head of the hydras away.

In a minute, the force field was fully made and Star Shield closed his eyes while his horn dimmed. He concentrated as he was sent to his mindscape where Nova was waiting.

"Are you ready to feel the strength of a dragon Star Shield?" Nova asked as he smiled.

Star nodded and smiled as he raised his right forehoof up to the dragon. The dragon closed his right claw in a fist and gently brought it to touch Star's hoof. The two bodies glowed and everything went white as the two merged.

Cloud began to panic as the force field cracked from the attacks of the beasts. The remaining beasts attacked the force field simultaneously and shattered it to pieces just as Star Shield glowed and rose up.

Both the beasts and the pegasus stopped and looked towards the Alicorn as his form changed. His body grew larger and scaly with spikes running along its back, his hooves grew razor sharp claws, his pony tail was replaced with a spiky dragon tail and his head stretched and slimmed to a dragonlike head fit with bone crushing teeth. He had fully become a white blue-eyed dragon like Nova except his eyes and mane remained normal.

Star roared loudly and glared at the beasts, daring them to attack now. The beasts roared back and attacked Star Shield in his new dragon form. However, they quickly realized what a mistake that was as he threw them off with his claws and opened his mouth wide, setting them ablaze with his blue flame. The sounds of whining and yelling of pain was echoed throughout the forest as the few who survived ran away as far as they could go. To those who were caught in the blaze however, they had been burnt to a crisp. They were just black ashes that stained the ground now.

Cloud couldn't believe it, he had just seen his brother turn into a ferocious dragon right before his eyes. He looked up at the dragon as it towered over him and flew up to his face while he wondered just what else he didn't know about the pony he called brother.

Star turned his attention to the castle and smashed the ceiling of the castle, looking inside every time until he finally spotted Spike and Swift tied up in a room with Crimson seated nearby on a throne. He roared and narrowed his eyes at the dark pony.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Star Shield? I never thought you would actually turn into a dragon." Crimson said while sheathing his blade.

Star flew above and slowly shrunk himself to a pony sized dragon then floated down to face Crimson."When I have friends to protect, there's little I won't do for them."

"Well then,how's about we finish this once and for all? Just you and me, no guards and no beasts... Simply you and I fighting to the death."

"Very well but not here, I don't want them to get hurt."

"Fine, it'll be your resting place anyways. Let's go." Crimson shrugged and dashed out of the castle.

Star Shield flew up to his brother who was hovering over watching the scene unfold and placed his hoof on Cloud's shoulder, "Cloud, get them loose and take them back to the castle. I'll take care of Crimson Shadow."

Cloud nodded and flew down to the room to untie them while his brother and Crimson had flown far from sight.

The two ponies flew fast for a minute before landing in a clearing with their blades sheathed.

"So Star Shield, think you can kill me as easy as your subjects?"

"Be quiet, I did not kill them and you know it so shut your mouth before I do it for you!"

"Your threats are meaningless Star Shield and once I kill you, maybe I'll kill your brother next and put your bodies beside each other. After all family should stick together."

Star gritted his teeth and ran, slicing the ground with his weapon as Crimson Shadow did the same. Both ponies held their potent weapons as they rushed towards each other, closing the distance between them as they look to end their rivalry once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Both ponies looked ready to tear each other apart. As their blades clashed on the first attack, a shockwave was emitted from the impact. Crimson smiled and in a blur, both ponies flew in the air; they moved so quick that the only way anypony could know where they were was by the loud booms created each time they collided.

Seeing as he couldn't get the upper hand, Star Shield decided using his magic to send a flurry of blasts at Crimson. He was surprised when he saw the dark pony standing nearly unharmed and a big grin on his face.

"What's wrong Star? Is that your best shot? If it is then I must say I'm disappointed in you."

_'What?! He should be dead or at least barely alive.'_ Thought Star Shield shocked to see his attack unable to harm the pegasus. The dark pony immediately dashed up and swung his blade rapidly towards Star Shield. The Alicorn could barely dodge and keep up as he was getting repeatedly cut from Crimson's blade.

_**'Star Shield, you may destroy him with your magic but he's too fast for you to get him. You need to enhance our body so that we will be at par with Crimson or else we're just wasting stamina and energy in which he'll eventually kill us.'**_

_'I'll try Nova but how can I concentrate long enough to do it when I'm too busy trying not to get sliced in two!'_ Shouted Star Shield in his head as Crimson's blade narrowly missed his throat.

"Come on Star Shield, I expect better from the commander of the royal guard. Give me a little competition or else it won't be any fun killing you."

Star Shield teleported away just as Crimson's blade slashed the air where the Alicorn was. Star reappeared down on the ground panting and trying to focus on a speed enhancement spell he had learned years ago. However, the bright glow of his magical aura made it easy for Crimson Shadow. He grinned and folded his wings as he dove down at high speed towards the alicorn.

_**'Star Shield you need to move right now or you're going to get killed!'**_

_'I just a couple more seconds Nova!'_

_**'Jump away NOW!'**_

Star leaped into the air as the tip of Crimson's blade cut across his left eye. However, that wasn't all as the pegasus landed on the ground then used his agility to quickly leap up and over Star Shield. He turned in mid air and Star looked up only to feel the force of Crimson's hind leg hitting right into his chest and send him crashing back to the ground.

Crimson went for the kill, aiming his blade at Star's chest. However before the blade could hit, he was kicked from the side and into a tree across the field. When he managed to recover, he saw Star's brother helping the battered alicorn up.

"You're going to be okay brother, just hold on. We have Twilight back so we're going to go..." Cloud put one of his brother's front hooves around his shoulder and they began to fly slowly away.

"Thank you Cloud, I'm glad to hear that..." Star managed to say weakly before coughing,still feeling the force of the kick.

Crimson shouted in anger and flew after them, "Get back here and die Star Shield!" He swung his blade high and aimed for the gray pegasus but Star Shield using the magic he was going to use for his spell, sent forth a bright ball of light as bright as the sun itself that blinded Crimson Shadow. When he was able to see again, the two brothers were long gone.

"You may have gotten lucky this time Star Shield but next time, I will get rid of you. I swear I'll end you and everypony that you care about." He left to rest and heal himself as well as to see if his own brother was nearby. If he was then he could get his help in taking out Star Shield but if he wasn't then he only hoped he was somewhere else. He's the only family he's got, even if his unicorn brother is a bit of an annoying pest. Either way, just so long as he's alive then that's all that matters.

Meanwhile, on their way back to the Canterlot castle, Swift and Cloud fly as fast as they can. Spike and Twilight, dirty and slightly bruised having been rescued successfully now sat worried beside Star Shield. Shining tried to figure out what was going on as the alicorn was shifting between pony and dragon. At times, he would have different mixes of both but it appeared to cause him pain as the shifts continued. It could also be his injuries but there was no way to be certain yet.

Star's body would back away involuntarily from the others on the as if afraid that he may hurt them as he argued in his head with Nova, _'Nova, what's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so much pain? Why am I not returning to normal?!'_

_**'Because we aren't fully compatible...your body is not accustomed to the sudden power of myself. It could simply be that your injuries may have caused this disruption, your body is fighting back the dragon that's in you because of me, or it could be...'**_Nova was then interrupted by one who had been quiet since they left for the everfree forest, Night Blade.

**'It could be that you just can't handle three different souls with strong power behind each one.' **

_'Night Blade?! What in equestria do you want now?! You still think you can take over my body?!'_

_**'I do but I didn't come to argue about that all over again even though I could take you over considering how Crimson just kicked your flank.'**_

_**'Get to your point Night Blade, this is no time for your antics!'**_ Nova yelled out getting irked by how Night Blade showed up and interrupted him.

**'Calm down Nova or you're going to kill everyone in the chariot. Star has been able to contain his power more or less for a millenia but now with you showing up and that killer releasing me to almost my full power...well I'd say his body can't handle so much extra power.'**

_**'As much as I hate to say it, I believe you do have a point. How do we resolve this until we can avoid doing something destructive?'**_

**'Simple...pour our spiritual power somewhere else...like special gems, weapons or even a certain armor we have.'**

Star thought about it, he knew that it was possible to place one or both of them inside. The armor would be the most useful as he could call on their power when necessary and he remembered there was a empty slot on the chestplate that'd be perfect for a gem to go in but he wasn't so sure about wearing the armor. It was powerful and covered his body but it was also an armor that brought back glimpses of the past...the flames...the burning...the screaming.

He shook his head free from the thoughts and the two that reside within him. He looked as they approached the castle, how the sun was setting, and that Spike and Twilight had fallen asleep. Spike was sleeping curled up on one side of Star Shield as Twilight cuddled on his other side, using the nearest wing as a blanket.

Shining armor noticed he was up when he groaned lightly. "Not feeling too good there Commander Shield?"

Star smiled lightly and nodded, "Yes but I'll live...how about you? Any pain at all?"

Shining stretched his limbs and shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks to that weird potion thing you gave me though I still need to pay you back for what you did."

"I'll admit I did go a little far but perhaps we can have a fair match. I won't use my wings and I'll keep my magic to a minimum."

"It's alright, I'd go a little crazy if I saw anypony hurting my sister. I apologized to your brother for being so hard on him, I was stressed and annoyed from losing to you so much...now I know why I couldn't get an upper hand."

They landed just in front of the main entrance to the castle in which Swift and Cloud uncoupled from the chariot and listened in on the conversation between the two stallions.

Star chuckled and shrugged, "At least you don't have to be so hard on yourself. For a unicorn, you're quite formidable Shining Armor. If you keep training hard like you do, you might even prove as strong as me and we can spar to see how far you've come along. You have the potential to be a great guard and a strong leader so never give up and work hard. That goes for all of you..."

Shining, Swift, and Cloud nodded in agreement. "We promise we won't sir, we'll train hard and make you and the princesses proud of us." Shining Armor stepped out and stood beside the two pegasi guards as all three saluted to Star Shield. Even the castle guards nearby gave a salute to their commander.

Star levitated Twilight and Spike with his magic then saluted back. "I know I have less than two days left here but I was glad to have you under my command and I can't wait to see you all again." With that, Star flew up to find Cadence and Celestia to tell them the good news.

~Canterlot Castle, The throne room, 6:48pm, Celestia's POV~

It was starting to get late and we haven't seen or heard about the rescue mission. Twilight's parents were here with me. Cadence and I have been trying to get the gala prepared while we've waited but now that we've finished, all four of us chose to wait for the news. With each passing minute, I start to believe something went wrong...that they got lost...they got captured...or worse. My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the large doors. Cadence and I stood up from our seats wondering the reason for coming in when I had ordered us to be left in peace. I froze in place and I felt a sudden mixture of emotions as I saw Star Shield walking in injured, carrying an awake and happy Twilight and Spike on his back. I wasn't sure whether to cry and hug him or smile and kiss him for coming back alive.

~Star's POV~

I smiled and waved at the four ponies while my young friends got off and ran to Twilight's parents. The four hugged each other and the princesses hugged Twilight and Spike, happy to see them again. Despite the pain I felt from the beating and my body shifting, which thankfully has calmed down for now, I was really happy to have returned those two back safely.

Twilight's family said their farewell to the princesses and came towards me. Her mom smiled brightly with red puffy watering eyes visibly showing signs of her continuing crying and I couldn't blame her considering she just got her daughter back. She hugged me and said to me in a volume not much louder than a whisper, "Thank you Star Shield, you've really shown how much you care for my little girl and Spike."

Her father spoke next as his daughter and the young drake hugged me. It hurt but I didn't want to let them know. "We may know each other all that well but for rescuing my daughter...I can never thank you enough Prince."

I smiled and shook my head as everypony who was hugging me let go but stood around me. "It was nothing really, your daughter and the little dragon have grown on me. I consider them good friends of mine...and I'd do whatever it takes to get them back. Besides, I shouldn't be the only one taking credit. Your son, Shining Armor along with my brother and a fellow friend who's also a royal guard helped to rescue them. The only bad news is that soon enough, I'll be saying goodbye to everypony for a long time." I frowned and looked down, knowing that it was true. I was leaving soon and I had no idea when or even if I was going to return.

I felt a hoof touch my shoulder and saw Twilight Velvet smiling at me. A smile that seemed understanding and gentle like when somepony gives a comforting hug when their friend is going through something bad. "Star Shield, I doubt you would be gone forever. It may seem like you're leaving everypony...but you'll see us again. Just remember that if you ever do return to be sure and visit us."

I nodded and gave them each a quick hug before they left. I knew that tonight was the night of my sleepover with Twilight but right now, I think it'd be better to spend time with her family. With their leave, it was just me and my marefriends...I never would have thought I'd ever date anypony. Sure I knew mares liked me but I didn't feel the same. However, Cadence and Celestia were different. Cadence was playful, kind, and being the youngest of us meant she still acted like a little filly. Celestia was my long time friend though after the banishment of Luna, I wasn't as friendly to her. Even though I didn't talk to her much, I still protected her and stood by her side when I needed.

Celestia looked me over, walking around as if I was some kind of artifact on display. "Celestia, what are you doing? Is there something you're trying to find?"

"I'm trying to check for any serious injuries...internal bleeding, broken bones, and any other wounds."

I rolled my eyes until she pressed her hoof on my chest and sides which caused me to wince and groan in pain. I heard Cadence gasp quietly as Tia looked directly at me. "Do you still want to roll your eyes like it isn't a big deal?"

I sighed reluctantly, "No I don't. I get your point but I didn't want to seem too hurt...it hurts my pride..."

Celestia shook her head, "You really shouldn't care so much about your pride...especially not put it above your health as a higher priority. Come along, Cadence and I will help soothe your muscles."

I merely nodded and went with them up to my bedroom. When we arrived at my door, we stopped, "Uh aren't we going to head inside?" I asked confused.

"We are but first, you need to wait here while we get everything ready." Cadence said happily looking over at Celestia who went along with it and the two mares headed inside, closing and locking the door so I wouldn't peek.

"Get everything ready? Were they waiting for me to come bruised? Did they mess up my room? Hmm I wonder what it is..."

It was no more than two minutes that I heard the lock click and the door open. To my surprise I saw Cadence in a pink see through nightgown and her mane was down. She smiled and stepped aside for me to enter. "Alright Star Shield, you can come in...we're all ready for you."

"Um okay, that's great." I said a little lost and stepped inside my bedroom. The room was dark except for the red candles that burned brightly scattered around my room and the moonlight coming in which I knew Celestia had raised since I didn't do it. There was a certain scent in the air but I wasn't quite sure what it was though it was sweet. Once

Cadence led me onto the bed, Celestia came out of my bathroom without any of her usual golden attire. The only thing she was wearing was a nightgown similar to the one Cadence was wearing only it was a light golden color.

Cadence laid me gently on my back as I was too surprised by their clothing and what they did to my room to resist. Both mares climbed on the bed sitting on either side of my body.

"So uh what's going on? How come you two are dressed like that?" I asked curious but also nervous as neither has done this before.

"Well we talked it out and we decided that since you will be leaving soon and you managed to rescue Twilight and Spike...plus with the gala there's no guarantee we'll have an opportunity like this again so we decided that we'd give you two nice rewards tonight." Said Cadence as innocently as she could while I felt her hooves rub my chest and Celestia's larger hooves rub my hind legs.

I felt my face heat up at those words, "What are the two rewards exactly?"

Cadence leaned down and whispered in my ear, her voice sounding less innocent and more lustful. "Well first we'd give you a nice soothing massage to make your muscles feel good and then..."

As she spoke I knew my face was bright red and my body was responding to her words. When she finished, I looked at their faces, smiling at me and beginning their massage on my body...I knew I was going to be in for a long night and I couldn't wait to get started.

**'Awesome! I'm ready to have fun with those sexy mares!'**

_'Oh for the love of equestria...out of all times...STAY OUT OF THIS NIGHT BLADE!' _

**'Why? I wanna get a piece of the action too! I should get some fun myself for being so well behaved!'**

He sighed in his thoughts, wondering why he couldn't be left to enjoy this. _'Yep...this is going to be a long night...be it good or not'_


	12. Chapter 12

~Star's balcony, 7am, one day left till departure~

Star was up and feeling refreshed as his two lovely mares slept peacefully in his bed snuggled up to a bed he placed to substitute his body. He lowered the moon and slowly raised the sun, seeing as it rose above the horizon. The sounds of chirping birds, the view of Canterlot, and the rising sun...it all helped Star Shield feel very peaceful and at ease. He knew that this was the very last day he'd stay until he left but he knew he'd come back sooner or later. He couldn't explain what made him think that but he just had a gut feeling he'd see those he cared for again from his young friend Twilight Sparkle to his marefriends, Princesses Celestia and Cadence.

As he finished with the raising of the sun, he raised his right front hoof, noticing a discharge of energy that were probably side effects of the imperfect combination of what he and Nova did yesterday. It also served as a reminder that the reason was going was to perfect it as well as control the abilities that come along with having such combined power. One bad mistake and he could end up clearing half the castle or worse...and he certainly didn't want to hurt anypony or cause trouble when he could avoid it. He looked back over inside his room at the two sleeping mares, knowing this would be the last time but he knew he'd never forget about them. His large white wings spread open and he leaped off the balcony, flying over the city and the castle. As it was early morning, nopony was up yet and those few that were most likely remained indoors.

However, just outside the train station, he noticed a grey pony carrying a dark blue suitcase on its back. Upon closer look, Star saw it was his brother going inside so he dove down to find out where he was going.

"Cloud!"

The pegasus stopped and turned, smiling and waving him hello, "Morning Star Shield, what are you doing here?"

Star's wings tucked into the sides of Hus body and he walked towards the pegasus. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing at the train station and with a suitcase no less?"

"I'm leaving to go visit my mother in Ponyville. She wanted me to come today so I'm taking the first train."

"But do you really have to go now? Can't you stay just until tomorrow or at least tonight?"

Cloud shook his head and frowned, "I'm sorry brother but I have to go today. I promised mom I'd go today. After all, ever since my dad passed away, she's been wanting me to come and make sure I'm alright. I know you'll probably be gone by the time I return but at least we had one last adventure together even if it was more of a rescue mission than something for fun."

"If you must go then alright but I'm coming with you. I would like to have at least one last moment with you brother."

"Well, the train arrives in ten minutes and knowing how others would react to you being you know what, I suggest you go put on some clothes or armor. Something that'll cover your wings so you can join me. I'll be at the platform waiting for the train so don't take long."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick I promise. See you soon Cloud." Star spread his wings and took off at high speed back to his castle. He landed shortly after on his balcony and headed inside his bedroom where he found the room empty. He suspected they went down for breakfast so he quickly levitated a paper and quill while he put on the silver horseshoes and chestplate armor. He wrote that he was leaving with his brother to Ponyville but he'd back in time for the gala.

He grabbed his longsword which was in its holster leaning on the wall and placed it on his back. Then left the note on his bed when he noticed the armor was banged and had some bloodsplatter from the fight with Crimson. However, he had no time to change or give to the blacksmith for repair. He quickly slipped his wings through the slots on the back which made it possible for him to retract his wings from sight and to expose his wings when needed, then flew back to the train station.

As he got near, he heard the loud whistle of a train and saw it begin to chug off. He knew he had to catch so he flew higher for a few hundred feet then dove down towards the train, tucking in his wings to increase his speed, quickly approaching the back of the train. Although he had caught the train, he couldn't slow down. He tried as hard as he could, only managing to slow down at the last second. He crashed into the last passenger car which was luckily empty and stood up, he had broken the roof of the car and there were some broken seats but other than that, the car and the rest of the train seemed fine.

A small wooden door that was used to walk through different cars opened to show Cloud Zapper with the conductor looking panicked. Star smiled nervously and waved, "Told you I would make it..."

"Well you certainly did make a big entrance in doing so brother." Said Cloud in disbelief as he stared behind his brother at the large gaping hole in the ceiling as the wind howled. The conductor passed out from seeing the damage and the pony that crashed onto the train.

Star closed the door and Cloud picked up the unconscious conductor, placing him on an empty bench. Once the conductor was placed safely on the bench, the brothers sat on two benches that faced each other, both sitting by the window as they stared at each other.

"So Star Shield, are you nervous about tonight?" The pegasus asked curiously.

"Nervousness may be one of many emotions I'm feeling. I have a mixture of good and bad feelings. Good because I have you and others that care for me...but, on the other hand, I will be leaving you all behind and I'm not even sure if anyone will care if I come back."

Cloud let out a light chuckle causing Star to look at him perplexed. "Do you find my situation amusing Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head, "No but you're worrying about nothing Star Shield. Do you think Princess Celestia would forget about you or stop caring about you? That I would do that?"

"Well no but..."

"But nothing Star, you know we're going to miss you. Me, the princesses, Twilight, and everypony else will miss you and will be happy to see you return...well almost everypony. Can't say Prince Blueblood will be missing you all that much."

Star smiled, "Yeah but that's because he knows I'm better than him in every way without the obnoxious attitude he has. He's lucky I haven't sent him into a coma."

Cloud laughed, "I'm sure the guards would appreciate it if you did. Then he'd actually be quiet for once."

Star joined in the laughter as they discussed how they'd make the snobby prince look ridiculous and later on what they would want to do in Ponyville.

~Sometime later~

The brothers were sitting quietly as they admired the view of the green grass, the flower meadows and the mountains far the train neared its destination of Ponyville, the train rumbled and shook causing both ponies to look away from the view. The train shook more violent and before either pony could ask what was happening, the ponies slammed into the walls suddenly as the train lifted off the rails and rolled multiple times until it settled on its side into an empty field. The force of the impact caused everyone on the train to suffer injuries of varying degrees with most being knocked unconscious.

~Cloud Zapper's POV~

After I slammed into the train, everything went black...I'm not sure how long it was since I blacked out or what caused the train to crash in the first place but right now, I just had to get out. I stood up and noticed only a bench or two managed to remain in place, the rest had been tossed and destroyed, the windows were smashed, and I was the only one in the wrecked train car. I looked over my body, finding pieces of glass all over my body, my left wing had been dislocated and simply hung limply by my side. I touched my forehead and felt blood flowing down, no doubt I had a head wound as well. With my one good wing and my hooves, I managed to climb out but I was wondering where everypony else was or where my brother was. He was with me before but now, he seemed to be gone. I looked around and very large hooded pony carrying something white and red on its back...wait, that's Star Shield. I used my hooves to run as fast as I could.

"Hey! Stop! Who are you? Leave my brother alone?!" I yelled as I came near him. I saw it grin, not even a normal grin, it looked sick and evil. It gave me all the more motivation to get my brother away from him. I jumped, ready to tackle him down...only to miss it. I was surprised and turned back only to see that grin again...this time much closer and with a purple glow above.

_'This is going to hurt...'_ I thought before I felt myself being blasted away with a beam of dark purple magic straight into the train, the force pushing me clear through the train. I couldn't feel much as I flew through the train, then again that was probably because I may be on the verge of going unconscious. I eventually stopped and looked up at the sun, disappointed with myself for not being able to save Star Shield. I lifted my head, my vision was fading, and the last thing I heard were faint yells and blurry visions of ponies before my body couldn't handle much more and everything turned black once more.

_'I'm sorry I let you down Star Shield... '_

~An unknown amount of time later, Star's POV~

I groaned as I began to wake up, I found myself chained to the floor of an enormous area without my armor, restraints or weapons. It was very dark, only able to see a few feet in front of me. I tried to use my magic to shed some light around me in order to see better but I was unable to. The chain connected from the ground to a neck brace I had been placed around my neck. It was a magic cancelling brace but the chain itself seemed easy enough to break with my strength. Whoever did this was either naive of my strength or they weren't going to hold me long.

The sudden brightness of white lights blinded my vision temporarily. When I regained my vision I was able to see stones of different sizes scattered across a wide large area. The space appeared easily large enough for aerial and ground combat. Large walls surrounded the area with rows of flat stone benches lined up all around me, signs of wear and tear were visible but overall the place seemed in good condition. It was easy to see that this was a large arena. One that may have held sporting events in older times and I guess one of the ones that would be participating would be me.

My ears heard the sound of metal jangling and I looked to the other side of me to see a metal cage door being raised up. A creature stepped out with similar features to a pony except he had holes of varying sizes on his hooves, his coat was black, his eyes were bright people as if it was controlled and his overall appearance appeared insectlike to me. It was a changeling, but as I began to look closer at it, I noticed it was very slim and had signs of bruising on various parts of his body.

In the middle of the field, a dark purple ball showed up suddenly, stirring any loose sand and rocks to fly around him. In place of the ball came a large pony with enormous wings, a long horn, a long flowing purple and black flame like mane and tail with piercing red eyes. Shocked and angry to say, I knew the new pony and so did the others in my mind who had been mere observers until now.

_**'It can't be!'**_

**'There's no way that's him!'**

"Father.." I whispered silently. The one who I had wanted to be like...the one I had later fought to the death...and he was standing here before me looking as strong as ever. It just couldn't be possible. I had ended his life long ago or at least I thought I did.

My father looked at me and smiled, "Hello son or should I say Prince Star? I hope you missed me because I certainly missed you. I can't wait to catch up for our time apart but for now, I think I'll let you get acquainted with your new friend." He turned to the changeling and I could tell he no longer had a smile as his voice was cold and angry when he spoke to it. "Give him a very nice welcome." It nodded and hissed at my father.

The brace came free when my father disappeared meaning I was free to move though now I had an opponent to defeat. I had nothing to hold back my power but then again, I knew my father was going to monitor this so might as well show him how much strength I have compared to the last time. My horn glowed brightly full of magic, my wings spread as I readied myself to launch myself forward. The changeling mimicking my actions hissing and glaring at me.

**'****_Are you ready for this, Star Shield?'_**

_'I'm ready Nova, you ready for this Night Blade?'_

**'To show off and scare that blasted alicorn with my overwhelming power? You can bet I'm raring to go!'**

_'Heh alright then, we go on 3...1...'_

_**'...2..'**_

_**'..3..!**__'_


End file.
